The Forgotten Two
by NeverEscapingMyImagination
Summary: Summary - A secret affair between Mr. barker and Mrs.Lovett changes everything. Her life changes when she finds shes pregnant with Benjamen's child the day he's arrested and taken away. Sweentt.
1. Chapter 1

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer - I don't own the characters as i so detail in my last story. duh.

Summary - A secret affair between and changes everything but 's life changes when she finds shes pregnant with Benjamen's child the day he's arrested and taken away.

A/N: okay something i thought of while writing 'Love in cold blood' which is doing swimmingly if you'd just leave me some reviews people! but i wont complain.

I know i said to myself id never post any incomplete stories but i just couldn't wait with this one and sense all i do is type you probably wont even be missing anything. I'll post when i can and i hope you like this heart warming story! this is kinda backwards from my other story, starts out sad ends happily. next chapter probably wont be till after this weekend because of fathers day but hopefully i'll have some banners for you soon.

enjoy!

The Forgotten Two

She ran breathlessly through the square, as she flew past strangers glanced and frowned upon her quick pace pushing past a few gentlemen who shouted things like "excuse me." and " watch yourself madam!" but she couldn't wait. she didn't know if it was through excitement or fear, all she knew was her body couldn't contain the secret once she had finally let herself believe it. Nellie lovett had reached the unsuspecting couple. the bakers where taking there daughter, Johanna for a stroll in town as they did every Sunday afternoon. she stopped once she was in sight of them dodging any glances she made herself scares hiding as a fellow shopper in the market. she walked slowly following the couple not far behind.

'what are you doing just find some reason to pull him aside and tell him!' she thought to herself.

But it wasn't as simple as all that. true no one would be even remotely suspicious, not even Lucy. she watch Lucy pick Johanna up in her arms while Ben tried grabbing Johanna's attention with a doll. maybe now wasn't the proper time, she could wait. she thought glance at the many different rows of flowers full of various colors. she sighed deeply turning to head home when a group of choppers brush by her in the same manner she did the gentlemen a moment earlier. she watched to see their hurry, to her fright one of them knock Ben on the head with his nightstick making him disoriented as they drug him away. Nellie didn't stay to see how Lucy was taking this, she was quick on her heel following Benjamen barker or as she come to known from a few nights past as her lover. they moved quickly with him dragging behind them but she finally caught up as they near'd a dock.

"Benjamen!" she called out loudly to him.

He looked around to see who was calling his name."Elinore! I..Where are they taking me?! where is Lucy!?" he yelled back to her as the men laughed at his cluelessness.

The choppers wear loading him a board a ship. "Benjamen!" she called out. "Elinore!" he called back. she would have ran clear on the ship with him until a man stopped her.

"Benjerman! Get out of my way sir! Ben! I beg of you please.." she pleaded with the salior. "sorry ma'm the mans been deamed as an abandoner." he said pushing her gently back.

"Abandoner? what are you talking about?" she ask out of breath. "he being deported.." he told her docking the ship. "my greatest sympathy's ma'am! you wont be seeing the likes of him again!" he yelled out as he moved the isle that docked the ship to the dock.

The ship's horn blew twice as it slowly drifted from the dock she was standing on. "deported" she whispered to herself as tears began to form in her eyes. the rose she must have held on to in all the commotion started to blur through warm tears until they fell gently down.

She swallowed hard lifting her head high despite her difficult situation looking at the ship now further out to sea.  
"I'm pregnant." she whispered to no one, not even the one she rushed to tell urgently. dropping the rose to the ground, her foot steps could be heard walking into the fading distance as the bright afternoon darkened with harsh rain,

The winter had taken many form her that year. Lucy had poisoned herself after the judge adopted Johanna like his own, shortly after Albert had past from bronchitis leaving Nellie with everything they had which wasn't much. twenty-seven and three months pregnant with another mans child didn't leave her with many options but as her will was strong so was her way. her dear aunt left her the summer house by the sea and Nellie told herself Benjamen would one day return. selling the house would provide a way for her and her child for now.

Spring had come renewing things once dead bring to life. the thought of this was all that got her through the pregnancy for she was born in May.

"your going to need plenty of rest , your body's been through a great deal. this was your first?" the house doctor asked as he baby girl finally grew quite in her mothers arms.

"yes." she said not taking her eyes from the child.

"Well congratulations." he said packing away the tools he use to check the baby's health. "you know im always curious to know, what will you call her?" he asked stopping to glance at her.

She wanted to name her after Benjamen's mother but she couldn't for the life of her remember her name as painful memories burned it's way back into her mind shaking her head slightly to knock them away she turned her attention back to the doctor.

"Emily after my aunt.." "ah" the doctor said continuing to pack his doctors case. "Emily Rose." she finished.

Four years had past and Emily's traits became more noticeable than sense her birth. she was the perfect blend of both her parents, Nellie couldn't figure who she favored more every feature of her mothers was equal to her fathers. she had her mothers lips but her fathers dimples. she had her mother hair color and curls but her fathers eyes and his fair skin. his laugh her voice. everything about Emily was that way but Nellie loved her all the more for that, if it had been one sided Nellie wouldn't of had the best of her as she was now.

"and what is this color?" nellie asked emily pointing to a shade of blue in a book.

"mum, i don't wanna do this anymore." Emily argued angst her mothers wishes, looking away.

"Emily, come on dear a few more." Nellie said in a stern tone.

"Blue." emily said rolling her eyes at her mother.

"no, I know they look the same but it's aqua. come on now love focus." Nellie said turning the page.

"we've been doing this for days." Emily cried out slamming her small palm on the table.

"darling we've only been here for an hour." Nellie laughed looking through the child's book.

"you know what im saying mum. im more smarter than any kid i know!" she wined.

"that may be but it wont stop you from learning. now whats this one?" Nellie asked facing the book back at Emily.  
But emily pushed the book off the table to the shop floor before storming in the parlor.

She never understood why Emily let anger build up in her so. perhaps something carried through ben's blood she thought to herself. sighing she gave Emily her moment before walking into the parlor after her. "I was asking a little much of you, we have been studying rather hard lately." she looked around at the tossed books stacked and scatterd in the floor with her hands placed on her hips.

"I tell you what-" Nellie said crouching down to Emily's height."-I'll make up for it, how about we go to the park for tick eh?" Nellie finished as Emilys face lit up with excitement.

"oh mum you mean it!?" she asked barely able to contain herself and Nellie nodded.

After that the park became a on going thing through the years that past but still no sign of the deported Benjamen barker. once Emily was old enough to know she had to have a father in order to be born Nellie's heart grew weak. unable to tell her the complications all Emily knew was that her father had died of sickness before she was born and that she'd never get the chance to meet him which hurt her but life with her mother was comfortable and she wouldn't have changed that for the world.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Banners are up! Okay there is a part coming up just to warn you it's kinda graphic but a good one. it's a flash back not to confuse you as you start reading and thanks for the reviews guys! keep'em coming!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Forgotten Two

It was well after nine and most of the nightly customers had left. Putting away ingredients getting ready to close for the night Albert could be heard coming down the stairs. Looking up from the counter she watched him walk into the parlor where he would read for an hour or so before heading off to bed.

A lady who had been eating inside finally laid money on the table for her food giving a smile she left through the open door. Nellie started whipping down the counter when a man stood closely behind her.

"Don't scream." Benjamen Barker whispered in her ear he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into him. He laid small kisses on cheek and neck rubbing his hands around her body.

"Benjamen not 'ere. Albert's in the next room for gods sake, 'e'll 'ere us." she whispered back to him in heavy breaths. She lend her head to one side so he would be more able to lay sweet kisses were ever he pleased. Her hands laid atop his moving about her body.

"What if i want 'im to 'ear us." he whispered again letting his hand drift down over her dress and between her thighs grabbing her in a fit of passion.

She moaned closing her eyes pulling his hand back up her body while he kissed her collarbone. Her mouth drifted to his but as there lips where about to touch a stir in the parlor shot attention to the poorly lit hall. No one was coming but it was much to close. Apart from the thrill of the moment he always loved putting her in some kind of situation to where he knew they would be caught, It made him want her all the more. Something was changing inside the barbers heart. He was falling for the baker down stairs despite his Lucy, who wasn't as perfect as she appeared to be to so many others.

"Meet me later, Where we always meet." He said in a low voice. He kissed her on the cheek leaving her there alone once more. As if she'd forget she thought with a smile.

Flipping the Open sign to Closed Nellie locked up the shop and blew out the candles. She knew this had to stop because it was wrong. If there loved ones where to find out..She shuck the thought from her mind. Stepping into the parlor to check on Albert she let out a relieved sigh. his book fell to the floor and he was in deep sleep.

Ben was getting ready to head home when he look up to see nellie. She walked up to him wrapping her arms around him pulling him into a deep kiss before pulling back. "Where shall we go this time? Another motel?" She asked looking into his loving eyes.

Pulling away from his trance she leaned against the brick wall. "Benjamen I don't think I can do this much longer. Were 'urting so many people." She said looking down.

"I know we are love. Do you want to leave me?" He ask turning to her.

"No that's not what I'm saying. I, just wish things were different s'all." She said looking back at him. His attention far from Nellie. "Wot? Wot is it?" She asked him.

"I dont know if I 'ave the time tonight love. It's past ten and Lucy will come looking for me soon if I'm not at 'ome." He told her with pouting eyes.

"Can we go up stairs?" He asked placing small kisses on her arched neck.

"No, No Albert 'e'll 'ear us. What about your shop?" She breathed. Her gloved hands rounding his waist under his jacket.

"No theirs a chance Lucy would find us there.-" He pulled from her quickly. "-I should just go." He said starting to leave. "NO.-" She pulled his attention back to her."-'ere." "Wot you talking bout?" He asked. "Make love to me 'ere." She ask looking deeply into his eyes.

He lend into her kissing her deeper than before pushing her against the brick wall. Her hands fumbled to undo his belt while his reached up under her dark dress touching bare skin. He broke the kiss a moment giving her a smile for the thought of preparing for anything. His hands were cold but warmed to the touch of her body. She teased, Stroking him in her hand. He let a moan escape from there locked lips causing her to smiling in the kiss. Picking her up slightly her legs wrapped around the barber. They had been waiting all day for this very moment. He pushed himself into her and her legs squeezed tighter around his waist. He let out a deep sigh in the comforted warmth that her body gave and he began with motion. Soon her motion met his moving faster onto the wall. Her hands pulled his head to her heaving chest feeling his heavy hot breaths. Together They where moving together in prefect sink. She moan his name as he continued to beat his way into her.

"Your going to 'ave to keep quite Nellie..Someone will 'ear us pet." He stopped looking her in the eyes sliding his jacket off to the ground. There was something so loving in her eyes that had died in Lucys. It made him fall for her all the more. She smiled but it faded in feeling him tremble from her weight. She felt bad for having him hold her like this so with out braking eye contact she continued his motion using well placed hands on his shoulders but she wasn't moving fast enough for Benjamen. The look of love she gave him had soon faded to lust. Pushing her back onto the wall he moved into a faster pace than before causing Nellie's eyes to roll back in head. Words and names couldn't come from her mouth anymore. All that could be heard was loud pants that grew louder with each force of pleasure entering her body. His name did however come crying from her lips once her body gave way to the pleasure. Benjamen felt her grow tighter as he kept pushing his way into her wet warmth his body gave way. Releasing inside her with a soft moan his hands squeezed tighter on her lower thighs before gently easing. They staid joined as he propped her against the brick wall laying his head back on her panting chest. Her hand ran throw his sweat soaked hair. She slowly feel down against the wall as he pulled out of her putting her on her feet. Buckling his pants he leaned in kissing her the kiss Benjamen panted as he propped his forehead to hers.

"Nellie?" He asked her. "Yes dear?"

"I think, That I'm falling in love with you." He said pushing up to see her reaction. With that he turned picking up his coat to head home. Leaving Nellie to watch him go. Full of shock and wonder.

______________________________________________________________________________________

There last night together she thought. The night that she got pregnant with Emily. She watched the river flow. Thinking back on these memories was helping her get through somehow but while her mind had been wondering she noticed that Emily had gone missing. Sighing deeply she stood to her feet having a look around the grassy area but no sign of her daughter anywhere. she had been doing this more and more lately.

"Emily? Where 'as that girl gone to now." She said to herself placing her hands on her hips.

"Rawr!" A 14 year old Emily yelled, Hanging from a tree branch upside down behind her mother.

Nellie jumped from the spot she was standing with a faint yelp before laying her eyes on her daughter with a hand held to her fastly beating heart.

"Emily! Get down from there. that's not funny you know!" Nellie said trying to yank Emily from the tree.

"Ey! Don't pull, I'm up 'ere a certain way." Emily pulled herself up releasing her feet tucked in the branch. She jumped down dusting leaves from her dark blue dress. "It was a little funny." Emily said with a smiling at her mother.

"Wasn't!-" Nellie said pointing a finger at her. "-No way for a lady to be acting. Now 'elp me with this." She said grabbing the ends of the blanket that was laying on the grass.

Emily did as she was told picking up the other end of the blanket to be folded. She thought that mother was much to serious and that she needed to lighten up the moment every once in awhile. She folded the end peaces handing them to Nellie picking up the bottom ends to be folded in once more. Folding it completely Emily picked up the basket waiting to go.

"ready?" Nellie ask. Emily nodded yes and took to the path home.

Emily put on her small framed sun glasses that Nellie had bought her a few birthdays back. One frame had a crack running down the left side. Nellie wanted her to throw them away but Emily argument was as long as the glasses kept the sun from her eyes there was no since in doing so. The basket swung loosely in her hand as they reached the busy streets of London. Nellie looked in Emily's direction noticing the sun glasses.

"Silly girl, I think those glasses 'ave just bout 'ad it" She laughed out.

"Poppy cock there's still a few years left in them." Emily said moving the glasses up and down from the back of her ears making Nellie laugh harder.

"Nonsense, Nothing but nonsense with you love." Nellie put an arm around Emily moving her into her pace. Nellie's heart was finaly mending thanks to her daughters presents. She made up for everything Ben had left behind.


	3. Chapter 3

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Okay something is either up with my program or my site but it's not saving right and it's cutting out names and words so bare with me. if anyone knows whats going on and can help I'd greatly appreciate it. thanks!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Forgotten Two

" Nonsense! you'll 'ave anything but, When it comes to you dear mother! " Emily yelled happily skipping out of her arms striding in front of Nellie in large backward steps.

" Stop that. If you 'urt yourself don't come crying to me- " Nellie laughed out watching Emily stumble for a moment. "-Oh wait love. I 'ave to pick up a few items from grosser." Nellie said waving her hand out to stop Emily."Well I'm continuing on." Emily suggested towards the Pie shop across the street. "Fine, back in two shakes." Nellie yelled back to Emily persisting on towards home.

" Morning , That girl of yours staying out of trouble? " asked as Nellie Browsed his cart of various vegetables. "Emily? Out of trouble? Do you no good in believing that." She smiled politely to the older man. He gave a chuckle in knowing Emily's ways as Nellie paid for her items. "Thanks you ." he waved her on. "Good day to you ." she said leaving the cart. looking down to double check her Vegetables she Glanced back up to see Emily still waiting outside the shop peering inside. Nellie reached her side glancing from her to the shop to see what was the matter.

" Wot is it? " she asked a suspicious Emily.

" Theirs a man in our 'ouse ." Emily said not taking her eyes from the window.

" 'old this- " Nellie past the Grocery's to Emily. "- And stay 'ere." She stepped lightly to the shop door.

Emily step forward but a quick look from her mother told her to stay otherwise.

Nellie Stepped through the door quietly grabbing her rolling pin from the counter for a make-swift weapon. She could see Emily still peering into the shop from the street. Putting her attention back to the hall way Nellie could hear someone moving about in the parlor but the noise had stopped once her foot hit a creek in the wooden floor. Nellie swallowed hard and Swiftly bolted through the door with her rolling pin held high above her head. Once having a look around she noticed a Man with dark hair sitting in the arm chair but he didn't turn around to see her commotion.

" You there!? Wot are ya doing in my 'ome!? " She called to him in a Stern voice. But he didn't turn around to address her with any reasoning.

" Can you 'ear me? " Nellie asked letting her stance relax with a puzzled look on her face. Still no answer from the stranger, He simply stared into the fire place watching it crackle against burning wood. Nellie sighed deciding that the stranger was no real threat or he would have done something by now. She kept her rolling pin held firmly in her left hand to her side and rounded the chair to look the stranger in the face. His eyes were dark and his glare was cold. A touch of gray ran through his dark hair and his skin was much more fair than her own in all the man looked like a beautiful disaster. His eyes met hers when Nellie realized she was drooling over the stranger she let her eyes drift to the fire place.

" Wot business do you 'ave 'ere sir? If ya looking for the Barkers there long gone ." Nellie asked finally able to maintain her stare on him.

" Wot happen to 'em?" he asked in a low tone voice with curious eye brows.

" Years ago 'e was deported. " She told him eased enough to sit in the chair across from him laying the rolling pin down on the inn table.

" Deported? Wot was 'is crime? " He ask. "Foolishness. 'e was a beautiful barber 'e was. 'ad the prefect li' le family til ol' Judge Turpin changed all that." she told him with a sigh.

" well, Poor thing poisoned 'erself after the judge adopted 'er Johanna like 'is own -" She jumped when he stood up abruptly. " No! Lucy." shouted sadly looking down at his feet.

Nellie's mouth drop open once she realized who the dark beautiful man was. " Benjamen Barker? " she whispered with wide eyes. " No! Don't call me that. That man is dead. It's Todd now, Sweeny Todd and I will 'ave my revenge!" he paced away from her to the window.

" Wot did they do to you over there? " Nellie cried out to the half sane man. All her dreams were suddently crashing down to ash.

" For fifteen years I've sweating in a living hell. Fifteen years dreaming I might come 'ome to a wife and child. " he removed his jacket throwing it down. Nellie quickly whipped away stray tears that feel despite her will. He wasn't Ben anymore. All that remained of Benjamen Barker was a faded glow behind Sweeny Todd's cold eyes. Still Nellie found herself lost in the man and she still had hope for her lost love.

" Emily. " She said to herself. She forgotten that Emily was still waiting outside.

" Wot? " He asked her. But Nellie didn't stay to answer rushing to let her daughter know that things were safe. Nellie stepped to the door looking around outside but no sign of her until her voice came from the steps of the barber's shop.

" Mum? " Emily asked lifting her head from her hands. " Everything alright? " She ask. Nellie was a little unsure of what to do next. If she introduced them it would be the biggest moment in all there life's except only she would know it.

" Everythings fine dear. Come on inside I'll introduce you to an ol' pal of mine. " Nellie Guested with her head and Emily followed her mother back into the shop laying down the basket and blanket.

" Where are the Vegges love? " Nellie ask doing anything she could to stall the moment for time to think.

" There in the basket. " Emily answer as she watched Nellie eye the hall way to the parlor.

" Mum? " Emily asked. " Eh? "

" Your friend? " Emily ask looking at her strangely. " Oh yes right. " She grabbed Emily's hand and lead her down the hall way for the hardest part of her life.

" Emily this is a good friend of mine Mr. Sweeny Todd, Mr. Todd This is my daughter Emily. " She said a little to quick but manged to do so just the same. The rest was up to them now.


	4. Chapter 4

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: okay people my computer is stil messing up but im posting what i can sry if there are no captals...missing names..or miss spelled words. BUT!!! it dose get better so please keep reading on while i figure out a way to proof read this BIG story without getting a head ach!!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Forgotton Two

The two stood there for a moment just glancing another over with weary eyes But to Nellie's luck the only one that was taking in interest at all was herself. Todd simply nodded before his eyes took place on things around the room while Emily let her offered hand fall before giving him a look of rudeness. not a good start to a healthy relationship but it was a start.

" Not a friendly sort of man is he?" Emily said rather loudly. Todd's eyes then jolted back to Emily fully looking her over with intentions of giving her a sound come back for the insult. At the moment he wasn't in a very good mood. But instead he looked at her more unexpectedly causing Nellie's heart to skip a beat.

" You Look strangely familiar." he stated in under a confused exception.

" Ah ello look who just introduced us. " Emily responded in every inch of sarcasm she had. Todd's expression dropped to a sinister wince as he moved towards Emily like an inmate in prison as she backed into Nellie.

" Alright then, Why don't you run along now Em. I 'ave to be showing 'ere the shop upstairs. God knows we could use the money if he decides to rent it out eh?" Nellie said pushing Emily from behind up the stairs. Emily gave a swift look at Todd mumbling under her breath heading to her room.

Nellie let her head hang down at the bottom of the stairs propping against the wall. Sweeny caught sight of her frustration flushing old memory's back in his mind as his eyes flickerd slightly. flashes of her bare skin and lips taunting him for a kiss. he took a deep breath trying to Bary them deep with in him catching Nellie's attention. He felt guilt for doing what he did to Lucy and he would make sure she was avenged for his needy mistakes. he would have to force everyone away so he wouldn't make the same mistakes again, He would have to force her away.

"Show me the shop." sweeny said in a cold voice glaring hard at Nellie.

"Come on then." Nellie said letting a sigh of flotation out.

As they traveled the stairs to the barber shop a slight wind had blown past. Passing her sent along to him, an irresistable smell of lavender and gin. Sweeny held his head down resisting the inviting urge. she had unlocked the door walking in having a look around. Sweeny found Johanna's crib feeling the guilt again trapped between to worlds. padding the floor Nellie caught his attention pulling case from the under neath the floor bored. He approached her side cursing himself for the thoughts and memories.

"I could 'ave sold them, but i didn't I knew you would come home." she said passing him the case.

He opened the case increasing the familiar silver in his hand. Open the blade he watched his reflection before his eyes drifted back to her as they always use to do.

"leave me." he said clsoing the blade and placing it back in the wooden case.

Nellie soaked in one last look of the beautiful barber before closing the barber door.

' If only he would talk to me.' she thought.

But her mind was full of problems and unanwserd questions. She entered the pie shop to see that Emily was still in her room which was a good thing. Nellie pulled a chair to stand on to reach the top shelf pulling out a cigarette. She found a safe spot to smoke hiding from Emily. after the third draw she notice where she was standing, propped against a brick wall. The same place that Benjamen confessed his love for her. where Emily was conserved. Her mind was drifting in places she just rather forget. turning to face the wall she let her hand slowly pace the wet brick as if she was wiping away the best memory she had left of the Forgotten Benjamen barker. closing her eyes tightly she let he body fall against it taking another hard draw.

"Mum?" Emily asked with puzzeld features.

"Em! " Nellie back off quickly.

"are you smoking?" Emily approached her quickly glaring at her with Benjamen's angry features.

Nellie droped the ciggertte barry the lit fire under her foot.

"Yes, it's a 'oried 'abit but every once in a while ya just need it." she walking out of the ally back around the corner to the shop with Emily on her heels.

Sweeny paced the floor flicking his razor in his hand pondering a plain for the judge. His eye caught the broken mirror and as he stared into it hard the memory flashed back...

" You've butcherd me!" the angry customer yelled at the barber.

"Sir it's wot you've asked for." Ben tried calming him.

"I'm not paying!" the large man yelled backing Ben into the mirror.

"What!? please just Leave now! " Ben yelled back slightly pushing the large man back.

The man unfortunately caught another glimpse of new look in the mirror feeling him with rage. He pushed him knocking Ben into the mirror causing it to shadier as he fell to the ground. Pain shot through his back but he strained to keep his exposure in front of the man. Ben heard foot steps rushing up the stairs and the man grabbed his jacket leaving before he could be prosecuted for assault. He brushed past almost knocking her down in the process.

"Benjerman!? wots happend?" Nellie asked helping him to his feet.

"A customer didn't agree with me." he laughed out tyring to lighten the mood.

Nellie notice her hand was covered in blood. The glass had paunched him badly with some shadier peaces still remaining in his skin.

"oh dear, your 'urt pretty bad. come down to my shop and I'll fix you up." she said walking him to the door and down the steps.

"Come on." she said guiding him up the stairs to the bedroom to get her sowing kit.

Benjamen set on the bed holding back the pain from the gashes.

"wheres albert?" benjerman asked grabing his knees tightly to bare the pain.

" 'e's attending his sisters wedding. 'e'll be back Sunday" she said digging around for her kit.

"why didnt you go? " he asked watching her move things about.

" 'is sister never much cared for me, plus it was better for me to stay behind and run the shop with money being so tight in all. ah!" she exclaimed finding the kit at last.

"alright hold still." she said slowly pulling off his shirt. he let out a small grunt as cloth caught glass.

Nellie laced the thread through the needle sitting it aside. her hands gently approached his skin feeling for any glass. pulling three peaces from him he pulled away with a grunt. she grabbed his pale shoulder pulling him back to her.

"almost over dear." she said laying the last peace of glass in the kit. running her hands down his back again Ben felt alittle to comfortable with her touch. Nellie left the room and came back with a warm wet cloth. Leaning him into her from the front of him. it would be easier to clean away the blood she thought. he rested his head on her chest as she gently wiped away the blood. He couldn't believe he was letting himself fall into such temptation no doubt the lushes baker was eye catching. he let his head lay on her breast like a frighten child. She didn't seem to mind even the way she was cleaning away the blood was tempting him. slow soft wipes as her chest fell faster from the the very touch of him. he could hear her heart beat faster as they grew closer. a wipe over the largest gab caused him to ack forward in pain yelling a muffled groan in her soft pale chest.

"Sorry love." she said laying a hand on the back of his head.

She wanted him to hold her and never let go. his heavy breaths on her breast, the moaning from his cuts. it was too much for her body to handle. how many times has she fantasied about the beautiful barber. the blood was wiped away clean but she couldn't pull herself from him. She seen three gashes that needed sowing. If she wanted to she could pull him in temptation. shes seen the way the barber looks at her at times. She swallowed hard making her decision. only two things could possibly happen from this and she was hoping for the right possibility. rubbing the rag hard across the low gash his head shot up in pain barely missing her lips.

They where lost in each others eyes flowing in the moment. much to close than they should be. they both knew that in the back of there minds but that didn't matter right now. his hand moved slowly around her hips down her ass pulling her in closer as he set up his lips met hers in a deep kiss. he grabbed onto her tighter causing her to moan in relief that they where both interested in the same thing. they didnt break to breath exploring each others mouth like they have never experiment the touch of another person. he pulled the sting that was holding the dress on her body. once her hands slid down his back did they come to there senses. He broke the long kiss and yelled out in pain. Catching there breath they just stared at each other for a moment.

" I still 'ave to fix you up, love." she laughed out as he gave her a smile.

she slowly sowed the open wounds. he'd wince as the needle punched his skin. a few minutes later she tyed the last knot. Picking up her kit she dumped the glass into the garbage bin sitting her kit back into it's place. she pulled open a drawer grabbing one of Albert's old shits and handed it to Ben. He put on the lose shirt buttoning it up.

"thank you ." he said getting to his feet with a heavy sigh.

"anytime dear." she said straighting out the wrinkles on the made bed.

He headed out the door closing it behind him. all she had left of him now was the sent of his bloody shirt, amber. She held it tightly in her hands moving the cloth between her fingers. she wanted to cry. her body ached with such pain in not fulfilling it's wishes. she leaned against the dresser with his shirt still in her hand watching the floor. left to wonder about ' what if's '. Then Ben rushed back through door with such quickness she didn't have time to react. he pulled her into him kissing her so passionately her body ached more. he moved her away from him backing her onto the bed straddling her. he looked her deep in the eyes.

" If this is going to happen no one is to know about us. Nellie I just..can't resist it anymore -" he stroked her cheek with his meeting her ear with his mouth. "- If you don't want to do this let me know and will go on pretending we don't notice each other." he meet her eyes again. she nodded up and he let his ear meet her lips.

" I'll always want you Benjerman." she whisperd lovinglly into his ear. As he raised up he seen the most inviting look in her beauitful golden eyes. His hand ran up her leg past her stockens rubbing her upper thiy. He was now laying between her open legs with the same passtiont look. they never broke eye contact .

"Stay the night." she asked as he rubbed his hand on the soft warm skin of her thy.

"Alright." he said as her hands pulled him in closer grabbing his ass tightly.

she pulled him into another deep kiss. He didn't know what he was going to tell Lucy as far as excuses but right now that was the farthest thing from his mind as he felt his pants being unbuckled and reached into. She definitely wasn't his shy timid Lucy. He felt like he'd tried forever to get Lucy to have a baby with him but she was so passive when it it came to there love making. Here he was with a beautiful married woman who was in the same position. He knew it was wrong but they both needed it. They both wanted each other.

His thoughts broke once he realised there cloths had disappeared. A glorious vision of soft ivory skin laid before him with long dark auburn curls surrounding her. He rubbed his hand on her soft skin, from her lower stomach and up between her breast to the back of her neck pulling her up to him in his naked lap. always keeping eye contact . he watched her wince when he entered her. he grabbed her hips and started rocking her motion into his. It soon became a dance of passion. She broke eye contact pulling him back into her chest as they rocked faster breaths grew heavier from the beat of the motion. She soon feel into moaning as he moved his hands down her lower thighs. His Lucy never made a showed her love by expressing it out. Nellie's moaning soon formed into words and it was music to his ears.

"Oh, Ben....Ben..oh" she whisperd into his ear moving her lips down his neck in small kisses as he beat into her deeper.

"Oh, Benjamen!..oh" she practically yelled out to the heavens as her body arched back from pure pleasure straddled in his lap. soon after her moisture reached him he moved his hands up her ass grabbing it tightly he began to beat quickly into her. she rapped her arms around him rocking as fast as her trembling body would let her feeling his heavy pants on her chest.

"Oh.. ." she said seductively. It's as if she knew what buttons to push. what to say when he needed to hear it. he thought as he grabbed her tighter.

soft moans came from the barber as she rocked onto him. He let out loud relieved moan at last realising the sexual tention his body was giving him. they set there covered in sweat panting hard. she pulled him from her chest to look him in the eyes. his beautiful brown eyes.

"you are staying with me tonight?" she asked breathlessly strocking back his sweat soaked hair with her fingers.

"well, I - " Ben looked at the clock that read 11:23 pm.

" I wont 'ave you leave me alone now, questioning myself the rest of the night on wot the 'ell 'appened. when we could be making love. when I could 'ave you to love for at least one night. even though I know I'll go on loving you no matter what." she started rocking onto him. It was working she felt him grow inside her again. never breaking her serious eye contact.

" You better come up with a damn good excuse nellie." He said laying them back on the bed together. She laughed before he locked her in another deep kiss.

Her laugh still echoed in his mind. he wouldn't tell a soul but he was trapped between a ghost and a stranger. thinking that Nellie had probably changed after all these years. he had been gone a fifteen years.

"No! Stop it!" he yelled out to himself in frustration.

He needed to be focused on his revenge. for his Lucy, his poor Lucy that he left alone. Johanna, there was no telling how she raised. She wouldn't remember him. the thought of that put a very venerable look onto sweenys face. his Johanna was lost and his Lucy was dead. because of his actions and he wouldn't make the same mistake's again. No more kindness for anyone there all the scum of the earth. people out to get what they want. he would get them all but the judge would be at the top of his list.

Sweeny went back into pacing the floor when foot steps broke his attention. he quickly put his blade away and turn to the the door as 's entered. He admittedly put up his defense he wouldn't say anything he could just ignore her. then he began pacing once more.

"Mr.T I 'ave an idea on how to get the judge 'ere." she said hoping for some kind of reponce. he just paced the floor with his head held down in anger.

"Ever heard of Sinor preilli, they say he's the best barber i London?" she asked. this got his attention. he stopped turning his head slowly to her.

"The best barber in London they say?" he asked with a chill in his voice that didn't seem to bother her as she nodded.

"Yes, i'v been thinking up plain. ya see sinor perilli sells these 'alf witted products making a big business for himself and all. that's why 'e's the top barber. -"

Nellie walked over to unsettled side. "- once you prove your god giving talent to all of London including betal bamfurd the judge will go to no one but you, dear." she said creeping alitte to close for sweeny's secret taste for her.

felling uneasy as his mind went back into a Battle he moved from her side to broot out the window tyring to consider her plan. Another trat he had always loved about Nellie lovett, her knack for hatching the plan for any situation. his eyes twitched as heart and head went into Battle mode once more. Once his head calmed victory he gazed deeply in the blade as if he was asking it for aggressions.

"Fine." was his only response.

"well guess i better go get ready if were heading into town in all." she said walking out but not before stilling another long glace at the barber as he'd notice she was even there.

Sweeny shined away any dust from his razor before examining closely. putting it safely in it's holster riding above his belt he swung his leather jacket on buttoning it up. it would be necessary to look his best if he was going to show up the so called cherished barber. fluffing his collar just a bit he looked himself over in the broken mirror. deciding the place could use alittle cleaning up later. grabbing his cream and lather he hooked the leather strap to the other side of his belt. double checking himself he drew a deep breath as he made his way down the barber stairs. It seemed to hit him all at once the pure sight of her was bliss. dressed in her very best just for a stroll into town. she was wearing a dark red dress that held her bust well. not too much make up but enough to complement her best features, eyes and lips. with a small hat holding in most of her dark auburn curls and a small neckles draped around her ivory neck. sweeny tried to hold in his reaction once he noticed it let it show.

"what? do, do you like it?" ask slightly blushing with a quick crooked smile. she smoothed out the wrinkles. but sweeny covered himself quickly.

" tad bit reviling for my tastes." he said walking ahead of her. his comment hurt her deep. but he wouldn't know it. she wouldn't let him see her venerable because she was a strong woman. regaining her exposure she shut the shop door. taking the streets of London with him strolling close beside her.

____________________________________________________________

Thankful they had left her alone. usually her mother would persist in her accompanying her everywhere. but now that she had extra company to maintain mindless chatter Emily could do what she been waiting to do for years. she would be able to find her mothers past. opening the door she stood outside the room glancing inside while her mind agreed the idea. stepping in her attention shot to a jewelry box that looked rather old.

her mother was always was a privet person which put Emily of the thought of that she was hiding things from her. slipping the box open an old chime tuned it's way from the box. Emily slowly went through the different items interested in the different features of each peace.

she lifted a small bottle of shells and sand that she could hold between her fingers. some rusted rings that she each tried on her fingers. a small token for luck maybe. she could make out the words on the brass trinket. then she came across old photographs. Emily was excited the only ones she had ever seen are the one of her father Albert hanging about the house. only the upper class people have the needs to do so. flipping through the pictures she seen one of her mother that was marked: age 16. just two years older than Emily herself.

glaring from the picture to the mirror in front of her. she tried comparing her treats of mother to her. her mouth and nose looked the smile but her was different and so were her eyes. glancing at a picture of her father on the wall she couldn't relate anything. he never smiled in any of his pictures. sighing in confusion she continued her way through the pictures.

There was one of some one she couldn't place perhaps an old relative. another of a young woman with very dark hair that Emily figured to be an old friend. then the last one caught her attention of a pale man with a welcoming look on his face. his hair was wavy and black that set combed to the length of his ears. his eyes were lovely and assuring. Emily flipped the picture over

"Benjerman Barker." she read aloud.

there was no age on it for Emily to figure he looked twenty-five. flipping the picture back over she wounded who he was to her mother and if he was a kind hearted man as he look to be so. Looking back in the empty box to check for any items she might of misted but the box was indeed empty. placing the trinkets back in there exact location so her mother wouldn't take notice. she closed the box cutting off the erry tune.

she found her mothers make up. smelling the many perfumes she had bought through out the years. one smelled of amber as another smelled terrible. coming across a unappealing bottle she deciding in trying it on after smelling it of course. it smell lovely, almost like lavender. putting it back on she felt something was missing as she looked through the various lipsticks and blushes.

grabbing a shade of dark rubie she lad a light glaze on rubbing her lips together to have a look in the mirror. now she looked more like her mother than ever aside from her light brown eyes. She made a pose that her mother would do often letting out a small giggle at the sight. she could do the imitation perfectly. grabbing a small tissue from the beautiful holder she whipped away her rubie lips looking for more nick knacks.

Emily had always had an urge for learning more about people not that she considered herself a snooper. she was just interested in how so many things could shape a person through there life time. things that make up a person. her eyes drifted over her mothers dresses that were mostly dark colors despite her always cheery exposure. odd for a person to be so opposite of themselves, Emily thought.

" 'ello, what do we 'ave 'ear." Emily spoke to herself grabbing a white dress from the back of the wardrobe. holding it against herself she arched her chin in a very proper manner glancing in the large mirror. she gave another giggle and put it back into it's place. Flopping to the large soft bed she stared at the ceiling for awhile before sitting up to an inn table to the side of the bed.

another picture of her parents. such serious faces with a look of sorrow on her mothers. Emily tried imagining what must have been troubling her at the moment. she hoped her parents had a happy marriage as any child would want. placing the picture back on the inn table she looked around the room pounding on what to study next. when she heard the shop door close. in a fast pace to keep from being heard she rushed out of the room close the door easily behind her to take the stairs.

"'ello mum, back already?" she asked try to rush in thoughts of being caught from her head.

"yes, love" Nellie said trying to undo the pined hat from her head.

"any luck in proving that silly bugger was a sham?" Emily asked as her mothers eye sharpen through Emily's choice of words but she was right.

"Yes, Mr.T was brilliant as always. he even impressed betal bamfurd." Nellie finally pulled the hat from her hair cursing herself for even wearing it.

"Ah prissy betal bugget was impressed? thast a surpize." emily said half rolling her eyes.

taking the stairs Nellie watched over her should for a moment noticing Emily was right behind her. tossing her small hat to the bed Nellie went to her make mirror removing her gloves and untying he neckles. Emily plopped to her bed fiddling with the small hat. she wanted to know more about the intriguing man in the picture she found but she'd have to have a good defense. in luck she had her mothers charm and will for cunning ideas.

"why don't you leave it on mum you look lovely?" Emily persisted.

"awl, thank you love but i do have a shop to run and it just gets in my way" Nellie said glancing at Emily on the bed re fixing the pins in her hair that held up her thick curls. Now that shes flattered would be the time for questioning, Emily thought.

"who's benjerman barker?" emily asked still fiddeling with the hat. Nellie chest sank hard pinning in the wrong direction.

"Why, dear?" she ask quickly.

"I ah, heard two gentelman talking about him in the market once. just wondering from the way they where speaking of him he sounded like a great bloke." Emily looked up studding her mothers actions for more knowledge. true her mother was well at hiding things but Emily learned through the years that her body actions would always give her away. Nellie figged with her hair never taking her eyes from her reflection. trying her best to ignore the comment.

"Well, 'e was a good man but now 'e's gone." Nellie said glancing at her jewelery box.

"Gone? did 'e die or something?" Emily asked curiously.

"ah, yes love. fifteen years ago. 'e..'e was a good friend of mine actually." Nellie said sadly with her head down.

"oh mum, I wasn't trying to upset -" Emily tried apologising. " It's alright love. why don't you run along now okay cant bake pies in this dress can i? eh" Nellie said shacking away the hurt in her face. something shes become easy to her now.

"Right mum, ah..thanks for the chat." emily said still trying to make up for her questioning.

"anytime dear." Nellie said giving a smile to her daughter. Emily tossed the hat away from her before hoping off the bed to leave her mother in peace for awhile.

Emily shuck her head at the thought of that beautiful man's death. but her mind wounded back to what her mother had said about him. wondering how well of a friend he must have been considering the reaction she gave after fifteen years. taking the stairs Emily's mind fire with exciting ideas of how the two where together. Emily never had much friends but she couldn't imagine having a boy for a friend. And if he was a friend who did father react to this? he always looked so Stern in his pictures, Emily thought.

there had to be more to this story. she couldn't figure out the urge to want to know more about this man. It must be his eyes and even though he must have died before she was born she felt like she knew him her whole life. Her wittiness always seem to get her in trouble as well as her curiosity. her mum did say was a old pal maybe he would know about this Benjamen barker.

Emily took the barber stairs knocking on the door to greet the man she had spoken lightly to earlier. with no answer she enter anyway seeing the barber move around her fathers old chair to the center of the room. he gave a look at her before sitting in the old chair.

" I just wanted to apologize for my rudeness earlier." Emily said walking towards the barber's chair. he watched her closely as if studding her so he wouldn't have to look at her again. noticing her gentle light brown eyes that seem to melt away his anger.

"it's alright, pet." he said finaly looking away to the floor.

"I was wondering if you could 'elp me with something?" Emily ask having a set on an old chest by the door.

"hmm" he respounded still giving a heavy stair at the floor.

"Did you know a man named Benjamen barker?" Emily asked with her head leaning over to catch his sight. Suddenly sweeny's head lifted to look her coldly in the eyes.

"were. did you. 'ear that name. from?" he asked with a twitch in mouth.

"Well mum said 'e's an old friend of hers but that 'e died fifteen years ago. and sense your an old friend of mum's i was just wondering -" Emily cut her words quick.

"You mother said this?" he asked moving out of his chair and towards emily slowly.

"ye..yes." Emily said through the harsh look on sweeny's face. he could see the fear in her eyes. a look her mother would give in terror. there was also something else there like his dear Johanna given her age. a young girl that didn't know any better that caused him to let her go for now. after all she did believe he was dead, the small light beneath his decaying heart.

"get out." he asked turning away trying to keep his argued exposure.

"But ?" emily asked getting up to near the barber.

"Emily. please leave." he said more sadly this time than his colder response.

"Thank you for listening " emily said before leaving with a chill still in her heart. the mans very presents was chilling.

"should 'ave known better then trying that." Emily said to herself down the stairs but still no answers of the mysterious Benjamen barker. this was going bothering her for some strange reason. her logic told her to just let it go but her heart augured other set at the bottom of the stairs for a moment when her mother came out the side door. She looked up the stairs at the barbers door then back at Emily.

"you been chatting with Mr.T?" Nellie asked with a puzzled look at Emily.

"yeah, 'e seems mean but i sense so much sorrow from 'im." Emily answered with her head in her hand. looking as if she was digging for deep answers for what shes gathered.

"Well i dont want you going up there anymore. 'e's very..touchy about people, speacily mooping about in his shop." nellie said with a raised eye brow looking back at his door.

"yeah mum, i understand." Emily said still in deep thought.

"good. I'm just gonna go make sure 'e's settling well in all that." as she took the first step she finally noticed the hard look on Emily's face.

"you alright love?" she ask kneeling down slightly to Emily.

"huh, -" Emily said pulling herself from her turn to look at her mother "- yeah mum. tip top." Emily said trying to give her a reassuring smile.

"well don't try to understand everything. sometimes things are the way they are because it's just ment to be." Nellie said running the back of her fingers down her cheek."alright?" she ask dappling her nose causing Emily to give a real smile. sometimes it was if her mother could read her mind.

"Right mum." Emily said. Nellie continued her way up the stairs as Emily got up with a stretch. her mind lost the very urge about the man at that moment. finally letting it go Emily walked inside the pie shop figuring this would be a good time to correct the song she'd been teaching herself on there piano.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay sorry I waited so long but wasn't sure about posting this next chapter but hopefully you guys like it. if anyone knows of a program I can download for spell checking and etc. please let me know in a review. I find that listening to music really helps me come up with idea's so just little tip for all you fan fiction writers. Sweeny's character is going to head in a odd direction. after I watched Tim Burton's version I sensed a bit of a slip personality treat in sweeny's character so I'm going to be playing off that. Nellie is going to start acting a bit more crazy than strong but don't worry she'll pull through. Emily will start standing up for herself. well just thought I should let you in on that and once again I'm sorry it took so long and for spelling that's slip past me, punctuation etc. MORE REVIEWS!!

thanks for reading and the comments

NelliethePieAngel and Unamuerte.

_________________________________________________________________

The forgotten two

"Thought I'd come see how things were going with the shop." Nellie said cheerfully looking around the old room. she messed with her hands high behind her back turning round to see were he placed each peace of furnisher she loaned him taking notice to the chair.

Sweeny just stood by the large open window sharpening his razor with each scrape to the leather. he would glace out the window occtionally booting away on his mistakes.

"ah, great spot for the chair." she said having a set. she let herself grow comfortable throwing her right leg over the other reviling her unusually worn stockers.

"It's not much of a chair but it'll do. it was my poor Albert chair. sit in it all day he would after his leg give out from calf." she said looking over the unusual design on the handles.

"Why hasn't the betal come today.' I'll see you before the days out ' he said." he asked making his swishes harder against the leather belt.

" Well who says the days out?" she asked looking at the annoyed barber. in a fit of frustration he throw his razor to the floor.

Nellie watched as it skidded across the wood. he was so focused on his revenge. if the beatel were to show then the judge she wondered what he would do next. her lungs lost the feeling to breath of the though of him leaving her again. she needed more time so she could finally revel the uncovered facts. Nellie gave a smile half chuckle under her breath. the man was hoping to get revenge for his wife and save his daughter when he had his own family right under his eyes. he was blinded with hate and Nellie need more time to change that so that she could help him could heal. then she could tell him the truth about his other daughter, there daughter. moving from the chair she approached him while he was looking at his broken reflection.

"Easy love, all good things come to those who wait. so wait." she said gently touching his arm while he glared at his spare razor that was kept in his holster.

Nellie could always calm him down when ever his little tantrums got out of hand. but the killer in him was soon coming from with in and he did know how much of Benjamin would be left in him. sweeny was begging for Benjamin to die away but the barker side of him fought hard when ever the smell of lavender stuck in the air. He gave a deep sigh. she was right he would have to wait. a sudden roar of footsteps broke his thoughts as he jolted to hide behind the door from old instincts. The sailor sweeny met on his voyage burst his way through the door.

"?..oh um sorry maim" anothy apologized.

"'s son" she informed him with a hard look on her face. sweeny move from his spot as the boy took notice.

" there's a girl, a beautiful girl and lonely too..." he fumbled out quickly.

"slow down lad." sweeny said sitting him in the barbers chair. another commotion came from the stairs now as everyone's attention jolted to the door. Emily stood in the door way breathless as anothy.

"I heard loud foot steps and I thought something bad must of happen." Emily said taking in the stranger apportions.

"everything's fine Em." Nellie assured her breathless daughter.

"Sorry if I scared you miss, Anothy hope." he stated looking her over.

"it's fine, Emily Lovett." she stated back with a smile.

"now what's your hurry lad?" sweeny asked looking down opan him.

"there's a girl lock up in a load turpans house. she through me this key and begged me to help her so we could run away together." anothy pleaded to sweeny. sweeny gave a look to Nellie. her face was telling him to act on it if he could and sweenys glace return to the sailor.

"well after I get her out will have no where else to go since I don't know anyone I was wonder if I could bring her here. then I would hire a coach to take us away together." anothy finished.

"oh this is so romantic." Nellie said turning to face the both of them.

"yeah" Emily half said imagine that it would be like the characters in the love story's she reads.

"yes." anothy said looking over at Emily. she was just as beautiful as the his Johanna but in so many different ways. giving himself a brisk shack he turned back to .

"I was wondering if I could bring her here. just for a half hour. id be forever in your deat." anothy asked with pleading eyes.

"Bring her here love." Nellie answered him.

"?" another asked thinking that it was for sweenys approval being the load of the house. he had a slight wonder if this was the lady from his story. wondering if he had finally been able to come home to her after all these years.

just nodded hesitantly.

"thank you sir!" anothy said jumping up to shake sweenys hand while looking back at Nellie. "thank you maim!" he said heading out the door. Emily followed the ague lad down the stairs. she didn't get to meet people her own age to often.

"um, would you like to stay for tea? it's rare having guest here. especially of my own age." Emily asked stopping anothy at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sounds terrific." anothy said still gaining the beauty of her. Emily invited him in sitting him at the table. thankful her mother had put a pot on before running up to be with the barber. she thought it was odd that she was always drifting around him. when ever she'd come back from theses little visits that sad look would come on her face before hiding it under her cherry exposure. Emily leaned on the counter with her head held in her hand in pure curiosity once more.

"something the matter Emily." another asked as Emily gazed away in a daydream. the sound of her voice coming from the beautiful sailors mouth snapped her back. looking back at him she let her hand fall to the counter still propped with her elbows and raised her head.

"oh, sorry everything's fine just daydreaming." she said with a giggle. walking over to have a set with the sailor she waited for the tea to whistle.

"So why don't you tell me more about your Johanna." she asked from her fascination with love.

"well, um she's got yellow hair and fair skin. like yours-" he suggested with his hand half pointed. "- she's beautiful. oh and light brown eyes." he finished.

"she sounds beautiful. oh the thought of running away together is so exciting. I'm so fascinated with love. it's amazing how far someone would go for another when love is involved." she sighed in deep bliss.

"sounds like you have a love of your own." he asked. "Me, no. I'm mush more interested in a family. you know a mum and a dad. then we could move by the sea. it would be so perfect." Emily blushed out rushing to grab the pot from the stove. she poured the hot water into to plainly white cups and brought them carefully to the table.

"your mean to tell me isn't your dad?" anothy asked blowing on his tea.

"heavens no. what made you think that?" she ask just fumbling with her cup. she really was in the mood for tea but as long as it kept a new friend over it would do for now.

"well he told me a story about a barber and his wife. said that he was deported after some man fancied her. for nearly fif -" "Shush." Emily said cutting him off. she was trying to ear the man out side her mother was now talking to. she moved to her knees in the chair to peek out the window without being seen. it was signor perlli. she could tell by his badly taste of bright blue suit with gold trimming. listen hard she caught the end of the conversation as anothy watched her watch them.

"Blowing his treat up stairs. oh, look at you. say you wouldn't mind if I gave him a nice juicy meat pie?" Nellie asked.

"See, see what ever you want." perilli suggested with his waving hand. "Teeth strong I hope?" Nellie asked moving toward the shop door.

Emily and anothy quickly went back to there spots as Nellie entered the shop with a young boy. Emily couldn't understand why her mother cared so much for people. she never understood that part of her as far as Emily was concerned once you dig your whole too deep you know you cant get out of it but her mum always insisted on lending a hand to the poor buggers.

"well I have to be going thanks for the tea Emily." he nodded.

"come over whenever your please anothy." Emily said watching the young boy looking about the room.

"." he said before heading out with another polite nod. Nellie grabbed a plate from under the counter blowing away any dust.

"go on, Sit down." she said dropping a rather had pie to the plate for toby.

"here lad you can sit here." Emily said getting up to head out.

"Thanks miss the names toby, toby raggs." he said with a bandaged hand held out for a friendly shake.

"it's Emily." she addressed back shaking the small lad's hand gently. as she moved for the door he mother looked up abruptly.

"where you off too?" she asked glancing up strangely.

"I need to go some where to think for awhile. Maybe the crematory." she said looking at Nellie.

"this wouldn't have anything to do with what we where talking about earlier now would it?" she asked with her chin slightly turned up. typical mum.

"course not mum. back before the days out." Emily said closing the door behind her before she could catch any more stern stares from her mother.

As she walked the streets of London she watched the little family's walk carelessly by which annoyed her greatly. trying her best to ignore the rich and the loved her mind drifted back to Benjamin barker. if he had died and he was a close friend there was a chance he would have been barred in the local grave yard. the judges house. she felt a sift in her stomach. she always hated crossing his house but she had to do it in order to get there.

every once in awhile she'd see a girl staring out her window. she wasn't today but every time she seen her with such sorrow and pain on her face, Emily could relate. she often thought of what I'd be like to trade places with the girl then thanked god she still had half a family. wondering if this was anothy's Johanna Emily hesitantly stopped waiting for the girl to approach the window.

the thought of crossing betal bamfurd was weighting heavy on her mind and as she was about to keep walking the young girl appeared in the window. she must be anothy's Johanna because she was everything he had described. Johanna caught eye of Emily and waved. Emily gave a smile waving back to the young girl. she didn't want to stay long. There were rumors of the judge chasing people away in order to keep his ward pure. what a selfish man he must be, she thought.

Johanna returned the smile as Emily was on her way to the graveyard. it was nearly a twenty minute walk from one point to the other but she enjoyed the fresh air and very well needed it. once there she spent nearly two hours looking for the headstone to Benjamin grave but never found a thing. almost ready to give up she found a busted headstone and her search was finally starting to get somewhere.

"Lucy Baker." she read aloud in ponder. there was no description of her life's events nor a date. Emily found this very odd. her mystery was getting no where with nothing but lose ends.

Sitting down with her legs crossed at the ankles and spread back on her hands Emily went into deep thought trying to remember every detail she was giving today.

' He was a good man. he died fifteen-years ago. he was a good friend of mine. ' -Nellie voice rang.

' Where did you hear that name. your mother said this? ' - Sweeny's voice rang

' sometimes things are the way they are because it's just meant to be ' -nellies voice rang again

' well he told me a story about a barber and his wife. said that he was deported after some man fancied her. for nearly fif ...' -anothy's voice rang..

"A barber and his wife." Emily thought aloud. "That's why there's no grave. he was deported......Lucy barker was his wife." she said to herself.

Emily was starting to put the puzzle together. her mother had lied about Benjamin. but why wouldn't she say he was deported instead of dying? and why would reacted they way he did? Emily thought long and hard. she had some assumptions but the only way to be sure involved the one thing her mother told her not to do. she would have to get in the barbers shop without knowing. she just knew some answers would have to be in there. she already cover her mothers room. this was becoming more like one of her favorite story's she's read. where the detective crane solved the mystery of the headless horse man. Emily gave out a laugh at the thought.

"Well I thank you, you've helped me a great well." Emily paid her condolences before leaving. she could have visited her fathers grave but it was just too heart breaking for her. she figured that was why her mother never came ether.

Emily walked the path home with less people on the usual busy streets noticing pie shop was doing well. feeling her heart ache for her mother she watched the ladies and gentleman happily walk in for a hot pie. moving on she couldn't believe the luck they were having lately and whispered a soft prayer for things to get better soon. she watched the men on there stilts light the tall lanterns that lit the streets as the sun set. getting home Emily walked in on her mother drinking down a cup of gin. something she hasn't seen in awhile. she was the occasional drinker but having it two days in a row usually meant something had gone wrong.

"brought out the gin did cha?" Emily asked setting across from her at the table.

"yes love, it's been a mad day it has." Nellie answered shifting slightly in her chair.

"I seen that girl, Johanna she was sitting in her window. she always looks so sad." Emily said starching her arms across the table while Nellie poured herself another drink.

"Well anothy will rescue her I'm sure. heh, I think he has alittle likings for you love." Nellie took a sip and gave a wink at Emily.

"Anothy? nah he's much too kin to his Johanna but he seems to be a good friend." Emily said rolling her eyes before blushing.

"Well my dear you are a beautiful young lady. don't let anyone tell you different...thank god you've got your mums looks." Nellie laughed out taking another sip. Emily's attention was brought to the loud snoring coming from the parlor.

"who's that?" Emily asked looking down the hall way. Nellie thought for a moment turning to glace herself before she remembered.

"oh that's that lad, toby. I guess he's staying with us now. his master left and didn't come back. didn't have the heart to leave him on the streets." she said tapping her glass.

"picking up strays now are we?" Emily teased her mother.

"nah -" Nellie motioned with her hand."- it's just gonna be the four of us." she said finishing her drink.

"well I'm off to bed. -" Emily leaned over her mother."- don't drink to much now eh.?" she asked as Nellie nodded her head once closing her eyes.

"Right then. -" Emily laid a kiss on her mothers cheek as Nellie patted her arm." - night mum." Emily said walking down the hall.

"night Em, oh wait." Nellie said leaning over and turning to face Emily in the hall.

"wot?" Emily asked turning to meet her mother.

"I love you. more than anything in this world you do know that?" she asked alittle tipsy but serious.

"of course mum, I love you too" she answered back.

"just...please don't run up to 's shop like that again. no matter what you hear. or who you see going up the stairs." Nellie warned.

"why?" Emily half laughed starting to walk back into the shop.

"just trust me. and listen to me when I say don't. you can do your ol mum that much seeing you don't listen to anything else I say eh?" she ask again but with less seriousness.

"Right mum I promise." Emily agreed walking back down the hall.

"Good night, love" Nellie said turning back around.

Emily now wonderer why she wanted her to stay from the barbers shop. another peace to the puzzle perhaps. Emily let down her long dark curls watching herself in her tiny mirror. sleep had soon crept it's way into her body and as she laid there in bed she could only think of a way into that shop without the barber or her mother knowing.

______________________________________________________________________________

It had really been along day for Nellie. now to top it off she has to go to the bake house to chop up and grind away the remains of a victim her dear love coldly murdered. she figured if she had a few drinks in her it wouldn't be as bad. she revoked the idea of asking for the barbers help after the little incident earlier. rubbing the back of her head she wondered how hard he really did slam her against that wall. Something ran through her very soul when he dropped her in the chair. feeling the cold metal on her neck. thinking that at any moment he could slit her throat. she let herself give a quick shiver before closing the gin bottle.

True he was mad and he could have killed her but something pulled him back. he said it was Lucy but she had strong feelings otherwise. what if he couldn't kill her because he still had feelings for her after all these years. Nellie pounded on the thought hard with a look of passion in her eyes. looking down and whipping the look from her face she didn't have time to daydream. she had a body to chop up.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Sweeny paced as always fighting. always fighting with himself. he had thrown Nellie all about the room today and she let him. seeing the fear in her eyes was like a drug. now sweeny was after her too but not in the same manner as Benjamin. the small peace of good left in him was quickly dying. slumping in his barbers chair his mind drifted through what had happened. he went mad. sweeny showing his true color more than he ever had before. that color was blood red. he lied in telling Nellie that Lucy brought him back to his senses. it wasn't Lucy.

It was that damn smell, lavender. sweeny putt his head in his hands covering his face. her girl, she was asking about Benjamin barker. Nellie assured him she knew much of nothing and was banded from his shop. truly he couldn't kill her. Benjamin wouldn't let sweeny do so.

"But why!?" sweeny asked himself throwing his razor into the broken mirror breaking it more.

Sighing deeply he found himself looking into his broken refection again never forming a whole man. he found this comforting. the sight of his true refection. He was deeply wounded for what happened to his Lucy. he was out for revenge because of his pride. a way to get even for his lost pain. but is he really doing this for his Lucy? is she even his Lucy anymore? he thought as his mind drifted to the last night he spent with Nellie.

' I think I'm falling in love with you '

yes what a prefect thing to say to another woman before leaving to return home to your wife. He remember the little agurements with Lucy. he really was to blame for that..

' Ben I cant Handel these late nights anymore what about are daughter. she's going to grow up thinking she doesn't have a father at the rate your working!? ' Lucy pleaded out.

' I wont to provide for you. Lucy it coasts when we buy dippers and and dresses!...' ben was cut off.

' what! do you think I'm after your money! that just because my family comes from a higher class that I'm out for nothing but..! ' then Lucy was cut off.

' sometimes it feels that way! I just wish you could be more like..' ben was cut off again.

' like what?! your little friend Nellie! that street walking who..' Lucy mocked out.

CRASH!!

' don't. talk about my friend like that Lucy. I've known her since we where kids. she's, she's not like that. ' ben said calmly hurt from Lucy's comment after breaking a dish out of anger.

' ben I'm sorry. your, right ' she sighed. ' I don't even know her all that well and I shouldn't of..' Lucy try' d apologizing.

' Lucy, I don't know if I can do this much longer.' ben said firmly but his hurt showed through.

' Ben, what are you saying? ' Lucy asked teary eyed

' nothing dear, I'm going for a walk. ' ben said grabbing his coat.

' Is that were your really going? ' Lucy asked through tears before leaving the room to attend to little Johanna.

Sweeny let a deep breath go he had been holding in for what felt like a life time. he never really knew if Lucy did know the truth about his affair. he was sure she denied it but deep down in her heart she knew. Lucy was beautiful and so loving when he first married her but he never knew if it was love he felt in his heart that day. he thought he was happy but could he have been happier? he thought walking to pick up his razor. grabbing into his palm a spare peace of glass cut him. he gritted his teeth watching the blood seep through his sliced flesh. what really pulled him into being sweeny todd? true it was just a false name so he could come back unnoticed. to finish off the vermin himself, judge turpan. but now it's consumed him taking over Benjamin mind, heart and body. plotting revenge and taking life's. sweeny todd became a parasite in Benjamin body that grew into what he is at this very moment. he glanced back into the broken mirror as the figures of his face never made a whole. he has become broken and sweeny wont let him ever be whole again. he's making his way through blood and he taking Nellie with him.

Walking back to the desk that held all of his equipment he set his razor down to whip the running blood from his palm. After tying a simple peace of cloth to his hand a glance into his sold mirror didn't suffice his battle. there was only so much light that glimed from the scares candles causing his refection to remain dark and featureless. Rolling thunder harshly built it's way up in the dark night. a single strip of lighting lit his dark reflection in the mirror pulling sweeny to the surface of deeply laird barber. sweeny turned to me the old barbers chair with a creped smile. if he was indeed to take the life's of the tainted his chair must be prepaid for quick disposable. sending the pain below for a moment of clear thinking he began to tare apart the chair.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Emily caught herself glaring up the barber stairs in wounded of the loud noises all through the night before. moved quickly out his door addressing Emily from his balcony.

"You there, Girl. um Emily. send up ." he asked watching Emily from above. Emily looked up to get a glimpse at the rarely seen barber but he was gone. back into his cave as Emily like to call it.

Emily brought in her tray of dishes from the few customers catching sight of her mother heading to the bake house. with a quick stride for the hall she called after her.

"Mum! needs you!" Emily called out reaching the top of the bake house stairs. Nellie shut the large door locking it back before glancing to see who was calling after her.

"wot?" she called back to whom ever. then Emily's figure could be seen at the top of the stairs.

" needs you." Emily repeated.

"oh right then, dear." said meeting Emily at the top. she watched Emily eyes grow with interest at getting a small peak inside the bake house.

"You'll be fine for a tick wont you?" she asked moving her back into the shop.

"yes, I think me and toby can handle the small crowd for now." Emily said pretending to busy herself with other duties. Nellie squinted her eyes motioning for to stay out of trouble before heading out the door leaving Emily alone to herself.

Walking out the door shortly after her mother to make sure of her desecration Emily motioned for toby. Toby ran to Emily side with his rag still in his hands from whipping down tables.

"Ever wonder what's going on in the bake house? you do know even I'm banned from going in there." Emily said smoothly intriguing toby. Toby gave a hard look down the hall that lead to the bake house and back to Emily.

"Wot are you saying em?" he asked.

"Well why don't you go and take a quick peek while I stand guard. then will at least know why were banned. I mean there's no telling wots going on down there don't that make you wonder?" she asked playing with the needed dough on the counter. making light of the situation. truths be told if they were caught down there they would be in great trouble.

"I don't know." he said throwing his rag on the counter. Emily sighed hard at the lads obtientions. this was going to take some bribing.

"well if you go take a quick peek for me while I stand guard I'll give half me days earnings." Emily said looking back at the hard starring lad. he gave a quick look up at the ceiling in hearing footsteps moving around in the barbers shop.

"Come on you know mum will be up there as long as she can chattering to death." Emily persisted.

"fine it's a deal. but just a quick peek." he said shaking Emily's hand to sill the deal. Emily's case was coming along great. she couldn't care less about the bake house. she figured her mother didn't want anyone down there because of her usual pickiness of having things done her own way. anyway's at least it might cause a big enough scene to sneak up to the shop for more clues.

Toby moved swiftly down the hall taking a quick look back to see if Emily was still up holding her duties as guard. moving as quick as his feet could carry him he made it to the large metal door. he winced at the loud sound of the lock opening hoping it wouldn't get him caught. the large door was heavy to move. putting every thing he had in his small body he slowly pushed the door open as the hinges squeezed loudly from years of rust. there was nothing much to see. there was a large oven in the middle of the stone room. to his left was a grinder for the meat and to his right was a stone table with parts of meat laying on it. a large butchers axe stuck out of the table. nothing much to see, toby thought as he seem to move in for a closer look and soon his quick peek fell from intrust of wanting to see a bit more.

Emily waited at the counter propping her head in a hand staring hard down the hall. toby was having more then a quick peek making Emily wonder what was really going on down there. suddenly her attention was brought to the loud pace of footsteps coming down the barber's steps. more than one person which meant that was coming from his cave and toby was stuck in the forbidden bake house. Emily swallowed hard she wasn't expecting the both of them. As they entered the door Emily tried looking as least troublesome as possible.

"Well, it's the bloody grinder stuck for some reason or another.." Nellie said to the barber as they walked carelessly past a waiting Emily.

"HEY!" Emily shouted but she couldn't think of anything to hold them up as they both turned to look at her oddly.

"how's business ?" Emily asked trying to hold up the barber. he plainly looked at her before answering under raised eye brows.

"good." he said in the same manner as the expression on his face.

"That's great" Emily smiled widely back at him giving her mother the notion that she was hiding something, she knew her daughters ways well.

"Emily are you hiding something?" she asked moving back towards her daughter. Emily didn't want the commotion on her end. that was not part of the plan. but there was no since in furthering it on.

"um -" her mothers glare was now harder than ever on her. "- I conned toby into going in the bake house. but it was all my idea." Emily said with a hand motioning to herself.

her mothers eyes widen as the barbers mouth twitched.

"you let him go in the bake house?" she asked in a more hurt tone than being strict. the barber was quick down the hall as Nellie followed close behind begging for him to do otherwise.

"he's just a boy. I don't know about this ." Nellie augured as they hurried down the stairs after toby.

Emily wasn't sure of what she should do because she was torn between toby and the shop. moving down the hall after them a shrill stopped her in her tracks. quick footsteps came about and to her fright it was with a look to kill on his face. Emily backed down the hall as he neared her with his clean razor drawn.

"Is everything all right I -" Emily tried asking. "why did you send the boy down?" he ask nearing her as she back slowly back down the hall.

"I was, I mean.." she stubbed under her words. 's footsteps raced up to the pair moving past sweeny between the commotion. she moved Emily behind her as Emily watched actions over her mothers shoulder.

"now, now Emily didn't mean to do anything wrong." had backed Emily back into the pie shop with quick in front of them both.

"why did she send the boy down?" sweeny grunted through his teeth. Nellie lunged for the kitchen knife holding it straight out in front of her pointing it to there coming threat.

"If I must kill you then I will" she said with all seriousness in her actions. Sweeny letting his razor drop as his killer instinct faded. both breathing heavy ready for any threat they slowly let there guard down. Emily watched the pair. maybe she was crazy but she could swore the two couldn't do it even if they wanted to. did seem like a blood thrust killer but something in his eyes argued otherwise to Emily.

He put away his razor and headed back to his shop easing Nellie enough to drop the knife to the shop floor as it clanged she fell to her knees with such expression of hurt and defeat in her brown eyes. Emily quickly followed her mother to her ground hugging tightly from behind her. she knew there was something that was aching dearly in her heart even though she would never tell. Emily also knew her mother well, it took a great deal to stand up to the barber for her daughter because she was torn. she was in love.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Night had fallen with hash rain. lighting had sparked lighting up all of fleet street putting a chill down Nellie's spine. A knock at the door sent her into ponder on who would possible be out in such weather. Answering the door her blood ran cold as her visitor walked in distance to be seen in the dim candle light.

"bettle banmfot, what brings you out in such weather?" Nellie asked trying her best to keep her calm.

"well maim, there's been many complaints about the stink from your chimneys. they say at night it's something most foul and with health regulations being my oafishl duty I'm afraid I'm going to have to take a look at your bake house." he said moving past her.

"Well you cant!..I mean has the key and with the weather being so bad how about you come back a better time." Nellie said swiftly covering her yell. The Beatle gave her a rather odd look.

"Well maim I'd rather see it now since I've already come all this way. if you don't mind." he asked having a set at the table. rolling her eyes at the man who could not take a hint she gave a look up before back at the betel.

"make yourself comfortable I'll go and see if I can find ." she said grabbing an old news paper to hold over her head. not that it do any difference, she thought worried about the rain frizzing her curls. Closing the door behind her she took the wet stairs up to the barbers shop reaching the top quickly.

"Mr.T the Beatles here itching to get in the-" she broke her words when she realized he was sitting in the dark. all that she could see was a figure in the chair when occasional lighting would strike.

"Mr.T?" she called again throwing the wet news paper to the side. she felt for a candle once moving to his desk her fingers laded on a black candle which she thought was alittle odd.

she struck a match lighting the black candle.

"oh bugger." she said thinking she had hit the table with the matches. squatting down to pick them back up her fingers touched something warm. letting her candle drift over her heart beat seem to stop at the sight. dark red blood was moving out quickly between the cracks in the wooden floor. following the flow of the blood the source was coming from the chair. at this point she knew her heart was still beating because it was now in her throat.

"?" Nellie questioned in the manner of a little girl in fear of what monsters might be under her bed.

moving her candle close behind the chair the arm of a victim fell off the arm rest causing Nellie to jump. she let out a relieved sigh in the fact that wasn't hiding in the shadows and then jumping his prey like a wild animal. but her relief soon fell short as she noticed the hand size. like that of a small child or young girl. then it hit her the hushed silence. the feeling of some one not being beside her asking bothering questions or to hug her tight to calm the ever hard beating in her pained body.

"Emily?" she called to her in a cracked voice. afraid to look even though she knew she had to. closing her eyes and swallowing hard she pulled herself from the floor and rounded the barbers chair.

"Em?" she called again to the dark body but no answer. pushing through the fear she let her candle light slowly drift over the chair reviling Emily's cold body. the blood still flowing it's way out of her neck.

Nellie gave a shrill but quickly covered her mouth dropping her candle to the floor. her screams muffled throw her covered mouth as the blood reached the wick of the candle putting her back in darkness. she wanted to scream from the top of her lungs. beg the gods to spare her lifeless daughter but if the betel was to hear her she would spend the rest of her days haunted in Bedlam. She was so distracted by Emily's death she didn't even hear the foot steps behind her. the thunder cracked down again lighting up the sky and a gleam of metal reflected on the wall. Nellie had quickly forgotten about her daughter in new fear of the man behind her.

"Mr.t?" she asked turning to meet the blood thrust man. He pulled back with his razor and as his blade ran across her throat..

Nellie jolted up in cold sweat breathing heavy. having a look around she realized she was in her bedroom. it had been a horrible nightmare. running her hand over her tired face she let her mind bring it's self back to reality. moving her heavy covers off her hot body she stepped lightly to Emily's door. opening it to see her daughter was very much alive sleeping in her bed. closing the door back behind her she lend against it for a moment catching a breath to muster up the strength to walk down stairs. grabbing a candle she checked the color. once she was sure enough it was white she through on her robe and took the dark stairs to the pie set her candle down feeling for a gin glass when the same dark figure appeared behind her.

"I got the last glass." Sweeny said as Nellie let out a shrill.

"Mr.t you gave me a fright." she said turning to meet the dark figure. grabbing her candle and moving to the sink she got a glimpse of the annoyed look on his face from her shrill. justifying herself with the thought of 'well he shouldn't of snuck up on me.' sitting her candle back on the counter she starting washing a free glass.

"wot are you doing out this late?" she asked still a little shaky but soon calm. once her glass was free of any spots that she could see in the candle light she had a set at the table. pouring her drink her mind kept drifting back to the nightmare. would he really be so capable.

"Mind drifting." he said to a dazed .

"hmm?" she asked thinking he was referring to her.

"my mind was drifting to what happened this afternoon." he repeated before taking another small sip of his gin.

"oh yea, poor lad." she said still half dazed to put any enlighten on the some what conversation.

"No. actually I was referring to your girl. her knack for getting into trouble." he said trying to look Nellie in the eyes under the dim candle light.

"Oh Em, well she's always been that way since she was small. dear's got quite the temper on her too. doesn't get it from me I tell you." she said with a quick smile. she took a rather large gulp unlike sweeny. quickly she covered her mouth once the words had drifted out she couldn't see his reaction and she was worried that she had said to much.

"Funny. I was the same way when I was younger. my parents didn't know what to make of it. heh." he finish in a half chuckle of thoughts from the younger years.

"yeah, I remember some of those spells. you would get so touchy if anyone would try to touch your razor your dad gave you." Nellie said before finishing her glass. sweeny had become quite as death once again but Nellie tried throwing out any arguing thoughts of saying the wrong thing.

"Well, sleep should come a bit easier now. night dear." Nellie said leaving the room.

Sweeny set staring at the empty glass along with the empty spot in front of him.


	6. Chapter 6

**** suddenly it became clear to him. He became Sweeny Todd for his Lucy. all that was left of Benjamin was being pulled back into focus because of Nellie. two women. two sides. but which is going to be the one to finally over come him. he sighed deeply settling into his genital side which wasn't often. he had to get away clear his mind so he could focus on his revenge. he imagined it constantly the judge begging for Mersey right before sweenys blade smoothly ran across his throat. he had been so consumed in his revenge he was blind to the people around him. he needed it that way but they where slowly sinking in and he had to get away for awhile he decide. leaving his mess on the table he made his way back to the barbers shop. his shoes dabbed in the blood on the floor. he paid no attention to the still bloody mess around the floor. grabbing his coat he headed out into the night to clear his troubled mind.

The next morning things were so busy tat no one seem to miss his presents. had her hands full with toby's disappearance it had become twice the work on the both of them. Emily did as she was told. kneading the doe her mind drifted to toby. she could only wonder. she could bring herself to ask and partly there was a feeling of not wanting to know. Nellie returned with empty platters placing them on the counter.

"mum?" Emily asked not looking up from the doe.

"What dear." Nellie asked pulling more pies out of the small oven.

"um, where's toby?" Emily glanced over at Nellie for a moment but pulled her eyes back.

"He's back at the work house. couldn't afford the three of us, poor dear." Nellie lied quickly putting more pies on the platter.

" I need you to wipe the empty tables down for me love. so take a break and grab a rag." Nellie trailed off out the door.

Emily washed her hands ponder on the smooth remark from her mother. it was odd for her to do something like that. it wasn't in her nature. Emily grabbed a rag and started wiping down the empty tables. glancing at the hungry customers awaiting there pies it didn't seem possible. money was coming in greatly. she glanced at her mother who was chatting with a older lady. Nellie lied to her but why? the puzzle Emily was desperately trying to put together was getting stranger. Evening had finally hit with both Nellie and Emily lost of energy from the busy Sunday morning.

"flip the sign over Em." Nellie said cleaning up the mess on the counter.

"where closing early?" Emily asked flipping the open sign to closed. Nellie propped on the counter looking up.

"I haven't heard a thing up there all day. I'm a bit worried about mr.t" Nellie said as Emily glanced up.

"Well I need to go to the market. wanna come with me dear?" Nellie asked putting away the last stack of plates.

"No I think i'm just going to stay here. Might read for awhile." Emily said slumping on the table truly exposed.

"alright then. please stay out of trouble Em. don't burn the house down or anything." Nellie said sarcastically.

"Oh come on mum that happen once." Emily said with a smile. Nellie gave a kiss on her tired child's head.

"Be back in two shakes of a lamps tale dear." Nellie said closing the door behind her.

Emily stumbled to her tired feet ready to fall peacefully on her soft bed. but something was bothering her. they hadn't heard a thing from the barber all day. usually he'd be barking at her to fetch her mother but the shop had been covered with silence. this might be her chance to complete the mystery that had been troubling her for weeks. stepping to the door she stopped for a moment in remember her mothers wishes. she did promise and if she was caught she would be very disappointed in her. not to mention what happened to toby. Emily tried hard to clear her mind but she just had to know. opening the door she lightly took the barbers steps to not be caught incase the barber was hiding in his darkness. peeking in through the window the shop was empty. walking in she noticed the lit candles meaning that couldn't be very far. she already come this far. ' just a quick look around then ' she told herself.

stepping to the barbers mirror a picture caught her eye but before she could get to it her bare foot slipped on something wet on the floor. leaning down Emily wiped the red substance from the dark wooden floor feeling it between her fore finger and thumb. She knew it felt like only one thing but she must be wrong was a quite sometimes angry man but he would never hurt anyone or so she thought.

"blood." Emily whispered to herself letting her conclusion sink into the front of her mind hushing any other claims. the light way from the open door darkened her shadow that casted on the ground and the fear creeped it's way through her body like a stranger entering there house, like the stranger standing behind her. .

"Emily what are you doing in my shop?" he asked more uneasy that his usual cold responses.

Emily slowly stood up not bothering for any excuses she was after the truth. any damning evidence to ell this man out of there home and lives for good, weather her mother wanted it or not.

"Is this blood on the floor here ?" she asked hold out her fingers so that he could see.

He walked in nearing her inch by inch causing Emily's heart to beat faster but like her mother she kept her cool.

"Wax. from my candles." He said with his blade by his side. Emily knew he was lying because the only candles her mother had ever bought were white. always arguing that the colored ones were more expensive. so she kept eye contact with the barber. the barber did have his own earnings to spend on what ever he pleases maybe she was wrong after all.

As Emily let her eyes drift to the lighting in the room her heart ached in seeing the white candles burning brightly. it was a trick. before Emily could let her eyes guide back on the barber he lashed out at her with his razor. Emily ducked just in time crawling on her knees in heavy breaths for the open door but she was to late. Todd grabbed Emily by her hair pulling her from the ground and forcing her against the wall with a thud holding her firmly by the throat.

____________________________________

Nellie walked into the quite pie shop were she was usual greeted by her daughter for she was banded from the barber.

"Em? I'm home!" she yelled throwing a rag in the sink that had been laying in the floor.

___________________________________

"Hold still you little brat!" sweeny grunted to the struggling young girl in front of him.

"you've been killing them all haven't you." She kicked his shin causing him to grunt out. Sweeny put the silver to her neck and Emily's eyes grew wide.

"be quite. or I'll cut you into pieces." he told her in a low tone.

________________________________

The house was quite. looking down the hall Nellie decided to give a look thinking that Emily might have fallen asleep reading. a bad habit she caught from her mother.

"Emily?" she asked walking down the hall and into the parlor. looking around the empty room Nellie's heart grew weak.

"Emily? you up there?.." she called up the stairs but no answers."Oh no." she panicked.

__________________________________

"You've been in my way ever since I got here..-" sweeny barked out her.

"What?! Please Sir just leave." Emily yelled back. this through Todd off remarkably. Emily didn't say this in her mothers petty pleading tone but instead in a tone he use to be quite well with, Benjamin barkers.

His own words once spoken seem to echoed inside his shuck the odd glace from his face and rear back not to slide her but to stab her through. like her father Albert, she was doing nothing but being trouble and getting in his way.

"No! please!" Emily yelled out in her much usual tone.

_______________________________

pace was quicker than ever up the stairs from fear of the worst. once she reach the top and rounded the barbers door she was in horror at the sight of the struggle. She quickly latched on to the back of the barber pulling him back under his arms with every strength she had in her.

"what are you doing!..Let her go!...Get off her!" she yelled out franticly. fearful for her daughters life. She lifting him up enough for Emily to escape out the door panting for her life. Nellie pushed sweeny back onto the wall as he turn to face her Nellie back handed him in one large swing hitting him right in the jaw.

"She's just a child you bastard!" Nellie yelled as her hand crudely met his face in the hardest blow she had ever gave anyone. Todd stumbled for a moment disoriented as Nellie took off after Emily.

Nellie reached the pie shop out of breath knowing there was only one place her daughter would be able to hide from the demon barber. Taking the bake house stairs Nellie gave a glance back to see if anyone was coming. she tried open the large metal door pushing against it but it was locked.

"Emily, it's mum. it's just me darling let me in." Nellie knocked on the cold metal pleading with her daughter. "Emily please! trust me!" she pleaded once more.

Nellie heard the lock cling open and she pushed her way in closing the heavy door behind her. Emily has historically still panting hard.

"Mum he tried to kill me! he tried..-" Emily spoke through confused tears. but Nellie grabbed her looking her hard in the eyes. "Hush now your fine. it's going to okay." Nellie stopped once she heard foot steps coming towards the bake house.

Emily grew quite wiping away the stray tears and backing up towards the oven. walking over to the table Nellie pulled the butches axe from the wood with a grunt and past it along to Emily for protection crouching her down behind the table she hid her well. Sweeny burst his way through the door like a mad man with his razor open in his hand.

"Where is she Nellie?" he ask storming closer to the spot she was just standing. She moved her way in front of him begging him to calm down.

"Now Mr.T just calm down. leave her alone." she backed at his quick pace in front of him.

Emily decided to peek around the counter being concerned for her mother she might have to take matters into her own hands but it was at the wrong time. Sweeny caught sight of her hiding spot as his eyes darkened into black orbs. He walked the best he could with restraining him from the front. he held his razor high as she struggled to keep down his arm. they were both grunting in doing the best they could to restrain the others strength. her feet under his as her heel caught under her dress tripping them both. as she fell she pulled him with her sending them both to the hard stone floor. she gave out a shrill in pain as he landed on top of her.

Emily peek once more around the corner to see the barber laying on her other but she didn't move from her spot. Sweeny lifted his self up enough to look Nellie in the eyes. there were still for a moment but then moved at the sight of his relaxed features. He went to move off of her when he noticed the blood on his hand. His razor was gone form his hand. he looked to see if had skid across the floor in all the commotion but was lost. moving his weight to the other side of Nellie's body she grunted in pain and he found his razor.

deeply imbedded all the way through her lower shoulder the metal from the silver Handel gleamed in the light of the oven. he set up pulling her up with him and she pushed him harshly back. Nellie looked at the razor sticking through her shoulder and winced with her head held back. What happened next made sweeny's stomach turn causing Benjamin's sympatric features to show on his face. Nellie had propped herself on one arm and grabbed the handle of his beautifully crafted razor and began to pull with a grunt. she stopped for a moment taking in heavy breaths but then fully pulled it out with the sound of tarring flesh. dark red blood ran down her chest filling the top of her corset. She through the razor back at him as metal clicked it's way across the stone floor as it came to a holt by his feet.

They all set there for a moment regaining there composure looking at one another with panicked faces.

" she's Benjamin's daughter." Nellie said above a whisper holding the deep wound that bleed despite.

"What?-" Sweeny asked in the same tone but was cut off. "SHES BENJERMAN BARKERS DAUGHTER!" Nellie yelled out in frustration as her voice echoed down the swears tunnels.

sweeny set there with his head held down trying to let her words come to focus in his mind but a large clank of metal soon reminded them they weren't alone and Nellie heart sank closing her eyes.

"you, you lied to me.." Emily said slowly coming from the shadows approaching the sitting two. "..My father died." Emily finished.

"Emily please, let me explain. you were so young when you asked. I couldn't..I couldn't" Nellie tripped over her words.

"Couldn't what? what's going on what have you been hiding from me my whole life" Emily pleaded back. Sweeny still shocked simply watched Emily. her anger and actions they were his own as he once was.

"Emily please..-" Nellie was cut off by sweeny. "- when?" he asked very softly shutting up the argument between the mother and daughter pulling there attention to him.

Nellie bit the bottom of her lip looking him.

"The night you stopped seeing me. the night you said you where falling in love with me." Nellie manage to answer firmly through her pain. Sweeny reacted in the same manner he did when he heard about his Johanna being taken by the judge. Emily fell to the ground looking down in shame as the three set triangle from one another.

"Benjamin's daughter...ben..jer..Hes ben barker, my..father." Emily said looking up to meet sweenys sad stare.

Nellie stumbled to her feet still wising in pain. she walked over to Emily pulling her to her feet.

"come on love, I'm going.. to need your help up the stairs." she asked as she rested her good arm over Emily's shoulders. Emily was bewildered but did as she was told forcing the answers and questions from her mind. Leaving sitting in the bake house floor.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She was having trouble sowing her wound in the mirror. as new blood trickled it's way down her under corset. she had removed her dress on the count of getting the blood out of it and was now sitting in her under garments trying her best to take care of the wound. she grunted out in frustration as the needle pierced the wrong area of skin.

"where is Emily" Todd asked standing at her bedroom door causing her to jump slightly. he entered the room and set on the bed watching her repair herself.

"she's asleep." she answered glancing at his actions from the corner of her eyes. He watched her do her best at what she could from that angel in the mirror.

"let me help you." he asked. "no. I can handle it." she said back to him firmly.

"and how do you plan on sowing up the back of it then?" he asked with raised eye brows. thinking for a moment she knew he was right. they would be no why for her to possible sow form the back. sighing in defeat she lifted herself from the stool and set beside him on the bed handing hit the needle and thread.

"just finish up the front first. then after you through with the back you can leave." she tried her best not to look him in the eye. all in all the situation was very hard to deal with sitting in silence.

After he finished the front she wiped away any spouting blood and turned to let him sow once more.

"I'm having some very intrusting flash backs." he laughed out uncomfortably as she sifted slightly. his hands were very gentle much like Benjamin barkers hands and she thought that maybe more of him remained than she thought. then to her surprise he spoke in a tone she thought she'd never hear again.

"You know when the judge did what he did to Lucy. It made me feel like him lusting after another woman, a married woman. I torched myself for years with that." he said gently pulling the needle in and out of her skin.

"Your not like him dear. we..I loved you. love you." she said holding her head slightly up fumbling with her hands in her lap.

"I betrayed her and Johanna. I've dreamed of them for fifteen years so forgive me because, I should have been dreaming of you and Emily too. You cant understand Nellie because I'm trapped. between the past and present and it's tarring my mind apart." he tied the final knot cutting away the spare thread. running a rag over her shoulder the dried blood soaked away from her bare skin.

She had to face him now which was hard to do. shifting over to meet him there sight hung on nothing but each other. she could have swore that her heart stopped when he moved his hand to the back of her neck pulling her close to his lips. "I meant. What. I said." he spoke as his lips brushed against hers from his very words.

"Then. show me. " she said back bushing lips once more. her heart was weak she had waited all these years dreaming like he has and she wanted it so badly to come true. she wanted him to clame her and only her. to be a proper family. to leave everything behind. the killings, the deceit and betrayal.

She couldn't wait for his half sane mind to decide any longer. it wasn't hard because she was already so close to him. She pressed hard against his lips with her own laying a hand to his cheek. it seem to work, he closed his eyes and embraced the moment. parting his lips with her own he let her explore the wonders of his warm mouth with her tongue. Heavy breaths began to sprout as she pulled him down onto her. laying on the bed his hands remarked the memory of the curves of her body.

He moved his weight between her open legs invoking the memory of the first time he was with her. She loved this it had to be a sign that they where distend to be. More naked than in there last encounter though he was still in her arms. on her body. in her mouth. the thought of this arched aching yearnings with in her. He moved from there long kiss down her neck. kissing tenderly smelling what he tried to avoid that day on the stairs. lavender and gin. his small kiss soon fell harsh with strokes of his tongue sucking and biting the very smell from her. Harsh moans came from Nellie in which sweeny bit harder engulfed in her painful moans.

She slipped his razor from his holster cutting away his shirt with a slice by the buttons and vest. finally reviling the fair skin of the demon barber laying the razor aside she wouldn't give into his game. running her nails harshly down his bare back as he let out grunts of painful excitement wanting more. the two had become more rough with each other in the passing years of absents. pain had become there thrill. she gave him a smile as the blood soaked it's way through his skin. his teeth marks shown deep in various places on her neck and shoulder.

" I have a lot of anger to get out." he said grabbing the razor to her horror. she winced as he lightly slid the cold metal across her chest. he didn't leave a mark in the teasing. he wanted to the terror in her eyes. the very look she gave him when he slammed her to the wall. then the thought of being with Benjamin's tonight was lost. she was going to be the first woman to me maimed by sweeny Todd. he slit down her corset opening it up to remember the sight of her ivory body and full bust. her breaths grew strong from the fright causing her chest to heave.

Sweeny dove in like a wild animal eating it's prey. biting like a vampire in the night sucking hard on her breast. a loud moan came crying from her lips as she held him down to her exploring the pain.

she watched him bite on her body furthering her need to feel him in other ways. moving up to revile the bit of blood on her breast he finally removed his pants. then she seen how much fun he was truly having with curious wide eyes. she offered her body to him. he was free to do what ever he pleased and she could die a happy woman. Flipping her over and tarring away the last little peace of clothing remaining on her body she felt his hands run down her back. arching her up he moved her legs apart. then it happened something she'd forgotten over the years. the feel of him inside her. he drifted a hand underneath her lower stomach. he laid on top of her moving his other free hand underneath her breasts. she could feel him breathing in her ear as his head rested on her shoulder.

" playing.. rough?" she teased. even though he was. his weight on her body was hard to handle. he was grabbing her breast tightly causing the bit marks to burn. before she could think about the pain pleasure set in her body all over again as he began to beat his way into her repeatedly. hard hits each time he entered her the pain was equal to the pleasure as his speed increased. she grabbed the covers squeezing them hard under her fingers. his hard hits were deep putting every inch of him into her body causing deep panting moans to escape from her mouth no matter how she tried holding them in. his breaths being hard into her ear she could hear every inch of pleasure he felt as well. before long he was moaning loudly in her ear. with every breath she could hold she'd call out his name. screaming in pain just to hear his moans grow louder.

"Come on...Nellie...do I have...to..make it..rougher for ..you" he said through pants. she said something but he couldn't hear her.

"Nellie?" he said worried that she might be half dead from the weight of his body crushing her. he pulled out of her and she moaned. in that he was thanking god he didn't kill her. he crotched over her putting an ear to her tired mouth.

"all these..years. you...left me ..alone." she spoke of breathlessly angry. before he could react she turned him over straddling his naked body with the razor held to his throat. The murdering psychotic side of her was breach her quickly.

"when you through me in the chair I knew what was running through your mind -" she teased rubbing her lips on his. leaning over to whisper in his ear. her beast grazed his chest."- and I was ready for it. but you let Lucy get in are way didn't you." she asked with the razor pressed hard on his throat. He sighed deeply and in a quick jump knocked the razor to the bed rustling his way up holding her arms down to her side. he tried to move in for a kiss but she lunge forward with a bite. he finally landed one but with great pain from her bite as they explored each others mouths once more. pulling back he could see the anger in her eyes that matched his own.

"do you want it to happen?... huh. What should have happened." he said forcing her to turn around in his lap. he maintained the razor once more holding her firmly to his chest and now gilded it to her throat. she grunted in release but it was no use. she didn't mind correcting the situation. if that boy hadn't of ran in they could have had it. she let her arms down on his legs and slip back into place.

"this. is what should have happened." she said. Her movement was her will. her fingers grinned in the meat of his legs as the silver glace her neck softly. once more the pleasure was unbearable each time she moved him inside her. she was in control all though she knew it wouldn't be for long.

Sweeny just watched her guide herself in his lap. with each moan she gave begged him to take control again. but he could only watch the beauty of what was happening before him. he let his spare hand rub down her moving body to her lower stomach and past. feeling what he was seeing as he touched her were ever he pleased. he had to cause her more pain. that look on her face gave him so much more than this. moving herself up and down forcing him into her sweenys spare fingers slip further than she thought opening her more and the look he cherishes so came seeping into her features.

"Oh..you....OHH " she screamed as her mind was drifting her body gave way to the pleasure."what was that pet?" he asked with a smile. her pace slowed down as shaky moans found it way out so did the release of her body. sweeny could feel the throbs of her workings on his fingers. he was taking control once more.

"turn around love." He told her. she left up of him and she sank herself back onto him he gave a smile from the feeling of her body's reaction. he put an arm around her back pulling her close to her and one under her lower thy. he knew she'd do her best to help him but her body was already trembling from the excitement. he started out with great speed beating hard into her. moving her body with his strength he knew he was going to be tired later. he laughed at the thought of making this one count as he beat faster. she pulled from him placing her hands on his shoulders moving with his motion as she arch her body back reviling her sweat soaked chest, teasing him again. he watched as her breast moved gracefully at the rate of there rhythm. he now had his hands on her hips as she leaned back holding on tightly to his shoulders reviling the works before him. making him watch the rate of there body's connecting over and over.

"think...fifteen. years. with out me.. ..Oh!" she yelled nearing it again herself. the moment was pure magical rarely done but at that moment it seem to happen at once. they both gave out a winced roar of pleasure as there body's gave way to one another. the motion was stopped completely as they looked at each other breathlessly. she moved into him for a tired kiss before laying back to the bed. laying his head on her chest her hands drifted up his neck to his face.

"that was nearly impossible." she laughed out. "in perfect sink " she panted out catching her breath. he was quite which worried her. she pulled him up facing her with two hands on ether side of his cheeks looking him in the eyes.

"are you alright love?" she asked him with worried eyes.

"Tired." he said barring himself back in her bust. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as if a stranger would still her away in the night. but she couldn't say I love you not yet. as far as she was concerned everything was going smoothly. almost kin to a family life. they lived in the same house. sleeping in the same bed. had a daughter and they were making love. Nellie couldn't have been happy with the progress. so she would wait until she knew it was the right moment. but who would she end up with? she thought. the sweet Benjamin's barker or the half sane sweeny Todd. before she realized it she had fallen for both men, two half's making up the one laying before her now. sleep wouldn't come easy for her tonight.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: sry this took so long ive been very busy hopfuly you guys have stuck around to find out whats going to happen to emily and the rest! i didn't have time to proof read this so it's alittle rough as far as miss spelled words comma's etc. so bare with me. more coming soon! and thanks for your comments guys keep them coming!

* * *

The forgotten two

She was walling briskly with sweeny at her side letting her fingers drift further up nthe extier of his leather jacket, where her arm was tucked. Emily to the other side of her was walking rahter quickly as well inorder to keep th e growing caught the look of fright on her beloved's face that others would look past. They were out on fleet street walking home perhaps. Her obliviousness was far from wonder for she was more consumed with the paniced faces of her loved ones. Nellie followed emily's frightful glances to the now more crouded streets. people giving the family harsh glances and snarls as they seem to move ion closer to them.

"Dad?" Emily asked begging for sweeny's protection, which was odd to nellie. She addressed him as if the word had become of great meaning to her as he would indeed watch over her with his own life. "It's going to be alright dear. Stay close and hold on to your mother." Sweeny said watching the large mob slowly creep in on the now suspecting family.

They shouted horrable things.

"There they are the murders!" One man from the back called.

"Yes thats them! the demon family of fleet street!" A lady shouted.

"Murders they are! They desurve to be punished!" Another man yelled as the sound of metal objecets clinged all around them.

Wmily's grip was now tighter than ever on Nellie's hand. Then a blured moment of silence aside form emily's quickend breaths. All at once the croud moved in on them. Hands grabbed Nellie's body from every angle as Emily's grip pulled.

"Mum!" Emily shouted as men lifted the light weight girl trying to pull her from them. "The jugde wants her! take her away!" Aman yelled togging at Emily's body.

"No!" Nellie screamed in fear grabbing onto emily's arms despreatly. The croud lifted Nellie pulling her in the oppiste direction deturmened to tare the two apart.

"Mum! Dont let them take me!" Emily grunted out. Holding on for dear life.

"Emily! Emily!" She scramed out as her grip losend. Soon there fingers grazed then Nellies hand was grabbing nothing buit air.

"NO!" She heard Sweeny scream as she was forced back on her feet at his side once more. The feel of the crouds visious hands started taring at there clothing. Ripping parts of her dress away under loud howling voises.

"Death to the murders! for our brothers! our husbens! our sons!" Voices raged in agreeiouns. Soon Nellie felt the cold peaces of metal deep with in her. Stabs from all angels by many angry faces. All she could do to bare the pain was yell out paniful screams as blood ran from many parts of her body.

"No! Leave her!" Sweeny yelled despite his own pain from the same wounds.

The croud stood them together once more as they bleed there life away. Weak and confused, One man grabbed Nellie FAcing her to Sweeny so she could catch the fear in his eyes but not for his own life. Sweeny's stance would have broken if not for the two men forcing him to stand.

"Now youi'll watch." The man whisperd in Nellie's ear. His hot breath sending to what was left in her to chill in pure fright. One of the two men pulled Sweeny's razor from his holster opening it slowly. Taking his time to enjoy the growning fear on Nellie's face.

Sweeny's fear wa slowly over coming with hurt at such crulity in making her stand her ground. To lose him all over again. The motion of his death casted in slow motion. The suddent swish of metal sinking into skin sank deep in her heart as blood spilt over his dark jacket. He gasp for air as Nellie's eyes were forced opened to watch her beloved die in front of her.

"No, no love." Was all she could muster out as she was bleeding to death.

The man through Sweeny to the ground as the other tossed Nellie atop him side ways on his stil chest. As the mob fleed she laid there for a moment forcing up all she had left in her to move. Lifting her head as it bobbeld for a moment from weight she turned to Sweeny's motionless face, both coverd in blood. Emily'scrys in her head ehcoed the sight of the dead barber. She gave out a Scream that would chill any passing stranger to the bone. He couldn't be was not happening, she thought to herself.

"Emily oh, Emily oh no no." She cried laying her head bcak to the barbers chest losing her will. Dying by his side was an honor but there daughter was deemed to the judge. Her mind raced with troubling thoughts hitting her all at once. In relizing this she gave out another blood curtling scream that robbed her of her last breaths as the sight of Sweeny's lower body blurred to dark consuming her whole.

She awoke.

Sweeny was still sleeping on her necked chest. The claming look of his sleeping face was all that eased her into closing her eyes again. Then the muffeld sound of music put her in wonder of Emily. Giving a restless sigh she knew she had to final over come the difficult sitcuation with her daughter. Slowly moving from her comfertable spot, She gentely brushed Sweeny from her chest. Grunting slightly Sweeny rapped the pillow in his arms holding it close to make up for her absents. Nellie gave a smile at the thought.

Pulling her over herself slowly as to not agitate her wound. She tied her long curls into a lose bond gapping down her back. She reached the base of the dark stairs just watching Emily play from the door way. Emily played beautifuly dispite the odd sound from the out dated piano. Feeling a persents behind her she turned to face her mother. Nellie sighed at the fact that Emily always let her wild curls fall were ever they pleased.

"Couldn't sleep eather?" Emily asked turning to face her mother completely.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so i was reading a story and then i was so frustrated once i relized she never posted another chapter so for the fans like myself here is another chapter of: The forgotten Two. hope ya like and dont for get to review. thanks for the luv guys!!!!!!

The Forgotten Two

"Horrible nightmare." Nellie's said having a set on the small couch watching her daughter closely.

"You where taken away from me." Nellie said propping her head in her hand.

"Well it was just a dream. I'm still here." she said walking over to sit with her mother. Nellie pulled Emily to her. Giving a sigh Emily placed her head in Nellie's lap. Nellie moved her daughter's long curls from her face twirling it between her fingers.

"I found the mysterious benjerman barker." Emily said closing her eyes enjoying the affection from her mother. Nellie was quite for a moment.

"I hope that we can be the way I dreamed we were." Nellie said looking down at her daughter.

"He's my father?" Emily asked again still trying to let the truth sink in to her heart.

"Yes dear. You have a family now." Nellie said still running her fingers through Emily's curls.

"We had a family." Emily said with arched eye brows. Nellie didn't know what to say to this.

Moving her head to meet her mother's eyes she gave a worried look with sadness in her eyes.

"Don't you see? Madness has consumed him.. And he's taking us with him." Emily lifted herself from her mother's touch. "I understand that Benjamin is my father. But Mr. Todd. He's...he's - "Emily paused as the flashes of near death ran through her once more. Taking in a heavy sigh she closed her eyes forcing the flashes from her mind.

"I'm - suddenly feeling very tired." Emily said lifting herself from the couch to head back to her peaceful bed room.

"Emily -" Nellie called as she reached the door. Emily paused giving her mother a chance to reclaim her obliviousness. "I'm sorry." Nellie pleaded out hoping to fix the doubt in her daughter's eyes.

"Mum, were all sorry. You just can't see it yet." Emily said before taking the dark stairs. Nellie leaned forward placing her hands over her face in frustration. She knew Emily was right as her usual cherry exterior faded into sorrow for her incapable family.

Emily set in her bed letting her mind wonder through endless possibilities of her current problem, suddenly feeling she was in over her head. was killing these men out of endless rage. She let her mind wonder to the old photograph of Benjamin barker. Wondering if the gentle man in the photo still existed somewhere deep within the demon barber. Hearing her door creek open she closed her eyes hoping her mother would leave her in peaces peacefully. One quick glance from the quite presents and she was left alone. Emily was more scared for Nellie than herself. At least she had self control but her mother was willing to

Let the mad man in their house and her bed out of blind filtration. Then again she knew him for years. Every thought that graced Emily's mind had an equal argument. Never had she been so flustered in her life.

She was curious on how Mr. Todd was going to act around them now. She knew in her mind that nothing would probably change but she hoped in her heart things would soon get better for sake of them all. Feeling her eyes fall heavy she slowly eased her thoughts from running for much need sleep. Tonight she would dream with her heart instead of her head.

She debated on going back to bed trying to let her mind relax from the horrible images that she could still see so visibly. Sitting on the side of her bed Nellie blew out the candle putting her in only the light of the moon. Glancing over at Sweeny she noticed he started twitching on the far end of the bed. Scooting over to his side she justified her action upon waking him in guess she wasn't the only one having these horrible nightmares.

One touch of her hand on his shoulder augured otherwise. it happened so fast she didn't even have time to put logic on what was happening other than the fact that he was now holding his blade hard against her through with a dazed look of venous in his dark eyes. She gave out a chocked whimper of pure shock waking him to his senses. Folding his blade back in his hand he let his tired body fall back on top of her asleep once more. Breathing heavy from pure shock Nellie rubbed the area that the cold metal was recently forced checking for any spray of blood. There was no point in trying to reseal the razor from his tight grip in the dark bedroom. He might bleed her to death in his sleep. Maybe Emily was right in seeing what she refused. Between the worry, the nightmares and lying with a killer sleep was far from her mind now.

There were never many costumers in a Monday morning. Sipping his freshly made coffee Sweeney glanced out the small side window looking at the passing gentlemen on their many different destinations but none was nearing his shop. He heard the house door open and closed seeing Emily walk briskly on her way glancing back to see if anyone was watching her from the shop. Maybe he had to know her to understand her way a bit more but he could swear she looked as if she was up to something. Taking another sip of his coffee he watched her finally disappear around the corner.

Nellie didn't remember even dosing off during the night. Waking to an empty bed she could only guess at the time of day as the sun shined desperately in her face.

Walking into the pie shop with his coffee in hand he found a note that looked to be Emily's handwriting addressing along the lines of ' Went to the library back soon.' laying the note back on the table for the person he suspected it to be for he wondered if that was really where she was heading. Perhaps it was best for them to be separate for a few days given last night's events. He found himself just standing there sipping his coffee.

glaring down the note she had left as if would scream to him of her true actions and feelings assuming Emily was as tightly emotionally whelmed as himself, though neither of them would tell a soul. But if he could see this in her, his daughter. Could she see this in him? Sweeney stood his ground letting his mind race.

Her body had finally begun to adjust to the hot water as she let herself lay back against the tub. She laid there for a moment letting her long dark curls sink heavy into the water enjoying the silence of the mourning. The steam lifting from the water was letting her breath easy relaxing her body from any aches. She let her body ease closing her tired eyes for a moment. It was perfect bliss until the pipe starting dripping eventually

Catching her attention. Opening her eyes she set up tightly twisting the knob to the old pipes. Bringing her other hand to the knob for added strength she then noticed the blood. Opening her palm to inspect it of any gaping wounds was only when she noticed the now dark red color of the water. Not feeling any pain she inspected her body hoping to god Sweeney hadn't actually cut her in his sleep but once her eyes had landed on the darkest area of the water she lifted he body reviling a deep hole close to her hip.

A Loud shrill came from up the stairs pulling Sweeney from his thoughts. Spilling the coffee as it slammed to the table he rushed quickly to the bed room hearing the commotion in the bathroom he busted the door open with the weight of his body.

"Nellie?!" He called to her pulling her hard stare of fright to him. Glancing back quickly to the water she let hands cover her face in shame, it was clear.

He watched her closely as he poured his cup full again. Now sitting in the kitchen the pair watched each other in silence.

"Am I losing my mind?" Nellie asked watching him take a set across from her. Sweeny just watched her slowly assure herself she wasn't. After all, he was really not the person to be asking.

"The water was blood red and it looked as if someone had shot me or something. It was so real." she said through a hand placed atop her mouth eventually rubbing the tired feeling from her eyes. "I don't know anymore. It doesn't matter if I'm asleep or awake. It still feels so real when it's happening." she finished.

"When what's happening?" he asked curious form his own experiences.

"I've been having these horrible nightmares and now...I don't know. They just don't seem to be going away." she said finally seeing Emily's note lying on the table moving it towards her reading it over quickly.

"When did she leave this morning?" she asked looking back at him. He couldn't tell if the worry in her eyes was for Emily or her sanity.

"It was an hour ago... while she's not here though. I'd like to clear up a few things." he said firmly causing Nellie to lay the note down with an even more tired and confusing look in her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: okay my computer has gone nuts! every time I type Sweeny's last name (Mr.) and save it erases it! SEE! WTF. but you understand hopefully. thanks for the reviews more!

The Forgotten Two

With a large number of books stacked high Emily grazed through the different laws and regulations. A young man with glasses approached her but didn't seem to break her concentration. "Excuse me miss, can I help you find anything? You looked a bit troubled." he asked with a smile pulling Emily from reading. "huh, Oh I'm sorry I didn't even realize you worked here but no I'm fine." Emily said with a quick smile returning to the large book in front of her.

There had to be answers here somewhere she thought. Judge Turpin was a sinister man who knew the loop holes of the law, not to mention very well respected among his peers. Emily felt she was in over her head and with the stacks of law books in front of her not making much sense at all she felt completely over whelmed. There had to be a way to keep them from jail or worse.. Emily shivered off the thoughts of Bedlem. For now she was going to have to play it by ear.

Before leave she thanked the man for help. Opening the large door the fall weather sent a shiver up her body. Her mind was a drift on the walk home. So a drift she didn't realize bumping into a man who was standing across the street from the shop. " Oh, excuse me." Emily said looking up. "Not to worry miss, Are going to lunch there?" He asked with a friendly smile. "No, Actually my mother owns the pie shop." She said trying to be on her way before the man stepped in her direction.

"How is business? I mean are the customers great?" The man pushed on. "It's good. now if you'll excuse me please." Emily said with a bit of a temper. "Sorry miss, Maybe I'll see you again soon." He said tipping his dirty hat. Emily thought nothing of it as she closed the shop door behind her. Glancing up to see her mother reading a news article while kneeding doe. Quietly trying to sneak past Emily hope she wouldn't be called. "Hold it. why are we making trips to the library?" Nellie asked finally pulling her eyes from the paper to her daughter.

"I just wanted to brush up on a few things." Emily said trying to make her way up the stairs but was stopped once more. "Sense when do you enjoy learning?" Nellie asked. "I've always enjoyed learning except when you want to beat it into my head." Emily said trying to leave once more. "Wait, I need you to do something for me." She said washing her hands. "Take this to 's shop." Nellie said handing her clean cloths. Emily couldn't figure why she still addressed him as '' '' the whole thing was ridiculous.

"M..?" She asked before opening the door as a man in the barber chair looked up, Sweeny caught sight of Emily. "I've got some fresh rags for you." Emily said stitting the down before taking her leave. "Th..thank you, Emily." Sweeny said in unuseal sweet tone causing Emily to almost fall out the door. "Your welcome." She said in shock. Closing the door behind her she stood there for a moment as a gust of wind caught her off gard once more.

"Bloody weather." she said to herself blowing off any sentimental values to the barbers tone. Night soon fell as the three carried out the long day apart. "Emily, dinner." Nellie called up the stairs. Making her way down stairs Emily paused in her place at seeing the barber sitting across from her mother. They didn't realize that things were moving a little fast for there troubled daughter. "I'm Sorry I didn't realize you would be joining us." Emily said taking her set.

"I thought tonight he'd might like to join us. Besides I thought my mindless chatter drove you bonkers." Nellie said having a set. Emily shared her odd feelings by starring down Sweeney hoping he would get the hint. "Maybe I'll just eat later." he said getting up. "No, I'm not very hungry anyways." Emily lied. She wasn't going to be the one to take the blame. As the two got up from there sets to be on there way Nellie let out a deep sigh. She wasn't going to try and stop them, Maybe they both just needed more time. It was going to be another long night.

* * *

walking down the harshly lit stairs Emily moved her candle further in front of of her. finally making her way to the kitchen she set her candle down reaching for a clean glass for her sore throat sighing deeply in the thought of catching a cold. suddenly she glanced over her shoulder in the feeling she was being watched by a terror in the dark. with her glass still tightly griped in her hand she turned to lean agents the counter starring hard in the dark. she couldn't shake the offal feeling.

" , is that you?" she called out in the room. but no awsner. then her horrble feeling reached it's peek as the sound of gun fire silenced her ears. gropping her glass to shatter to the floor.

* * *

waking from peaceful sleep Nellie heard the shatter of glass and gun fire. fearing the worst she lifted herself up but was forced back with a cold hand held firmly to her mouth smothering any attempt to call for help.

"Now lie still and this wont get messy." the dark figure informed her.

* * *

Emily feel to the ground suddenly weak for sharp pain. feeling the area of warmth to her hip pulling up her hand to see deep red blood. a shrill from her mothers bed room pulled her mind from the blood. turning herself over she slowly dragged herself to the stairs. something was terribly wrong. where was that damnable barber when they needed him most. finally reaching the bottom of the stairs with the last bit of strength she turned herself back over seeing the trail of blood she left behind. her mind then wondered as she began to drift away, feeling her life fading there was one last try. one last chance for life and she grunted as she let her mind finally go. he'd have to here it.

"DAD!" she called out with her last breaths. her last thoughts of her mother.

* * *

Sweeney thoughts seem to snap at once. Emily, his daughter was calling him for help. with out thought Sweeney jumped from his chair with razor dawn.

"I thought you killed the little one!" the man yelled straddle atop Elinore.

"Quick we got everything we need lets get outta here." the other said with mounts of jewelry in his hands.

* * *

They jolted down the stairs and out the front door. Sweeney hit the final stair on the men's heels ready to kill. something deep with in him was rising to the surface, something he hadn't felt in years. hearing a cold scream he stopped watching the men get further from his blade. torn between killing and caring, it was pushing his mind to the breach. looking down on the wet pavement one of the buglers dropped a small locket. picking it up he let a deep sigh escape his lungs making his way back to the shop. walking through the door hard pants and loud sobs grew louder as he neared the stairs.

"Emily..no no no" nellie cried coverd in emilys blood holding her in her lap as emily's body fell limp in any way she was moved dispite her mothers wishes.

Footsteps caught Nellie's attention. looking up with the most lost look in her tearful eyes still holding her daughter tightly.

"They..they broke in..shot..shes..she cant be..NO!" she yelled in confusing of aching feeling in her soul.

Sweeney looked down at the horror flashing back to his Lucy and Johanna. how he lost them. his second chance was fading but he wasn't going to lose it. he knelled down next to Emily checking for any sign of life as Nellie watched his every move.

"She not dead, not yet." he said scooping Emily from Nellie lifting her in his arms. getting to her feet Nellie seem to feel reality control her body once more.

"Where are you taking her?" she asked throwing a long coat over her blood drinched night gown.

"A doctor. any doctor." he said walking with Emily out the door, Nellie closer than his shadow.

"Doctor Sanders. He delivered her, family doctor. counter street down the corner." Nellie said whipping away her tears causing her daughters blood to stick on a part of her face. Walking briskly dodging any glances from bums or night walkers. they finally reach his door banging on it frantically.

"What in gods name is going.." the old man called as the door slightly opened to the frantic couple. "Doctor Sanders please we need your help it's Emily." Nellie begged. the doctor looked over the limp body in the strange mans arms.

"I'm sorry I cant help you." he said before closing the door but Sweeney's foot caught it busting it open. "Your going to help her, you have to shes.. shes my daughter all i have left in this world." Sweeney said with deep sympathy putting Nellie into pure shock. the doctor looked her over once more before opening his door to them.

"Bring her in. quicky." he said pointing to a bedroom. sweeny layed her down on the bed forced out of the way by the doctor as nellie paced the room. "Anita! i need hot towels and my bag!" sanders called down the empty hall.

"Please you both need to leave and let me help her." he asked pushing them out of the room. "No i need to stay with her." Nellie asked. "Please. let me do my job." he asked more firmly putting the two in a room to wait almost slamming the door shut.

Nellie walked across the room to a couch as sweeny started pacing the floor with the lockett held tightly in his hands.

"Emily's locket?" she asked catching his attention easily.

"this is hers?" he asked trying to open the tricky trinket. Nellie walked over to him to open it with ease reviling two small pictures inside. one of herself and another of her mother putting Sweeney in the remembrance of Lucy with Johanna in her lap. memory's colliding into one as tears formed in his eyes. Nellie couldn't contain this reaction.

"We, um we ha it made when she was about eight years old." Nellie said trying to hold back her our tears. She moved herself into his arms holding him tightly, tucking her head under his chin. Sweeney let his arms move around her pulling her as close as possible to him.

"I cant...Icant lose her." nellie choked out through painful tears.

"We wont." he said firmly.

An hour had felt life a life time to them both as the doctor finally came out of the room. wiping the blood from his hands with his head held down there breaths seem to pause in pure worry for there daughters life.

"I managed to remove the bullet and sow up her wound. but shes lost a lot of blood and her body's weak. she be in my care for hem night. Anita will keep an eye on her." sanders said watching the two closely. "If there is any trouble I'll get word to you but you two need to go home get some rest." he said.

Nellie's head shot down as Sweeney kept eye contact. "Come on, love." Sweeney said moving Nellie slowly to the door. "I cant leave her she.." "Shes going to be fine." Sweeney pushed on.

as Nellie walked hesitantly out the door the doctor laid a hand on Sweeney's shoulder moving to his ear. "I'm proud you came back for them, they need you. don't ever forget that son." he said in a fatherly tone with a friendly smile. Sweeney didn't respond. he gave the doctor a returned smile and left closely behind Nellie to watch out for any frantic out burst but they walked home in haunting silence both quietly worrying to themselves.


	10. Chapter 10

The Forgotten Two

Nellie stopped at the door letting her eyes drift to the dried blood in the shop floor. The locket fell from her lose grip clanking as it hit ground. Sweeney could only watch her every move hoping something would soon fill his troubled mind to comfort her. Sliding down the door frame she let her tired body sit helpless on the floor never pulling away the harsh stare as

if replaying it over and over agian in her mind. Trying to rectafy the matter at hand.

Sweeney propped his back to the counter joining Nellie in her sorrows. "She was right." Nellie huffed out causing Sweeney to lift his head. "Emily was right, And now shes paying for it when it should have been me." Nellie said looking about the floor. "Nellie, What are you talking about?" Sweeney asked above a whisper.

"I put both of our life's in danger by letting you back into mine." she said looking up to him. "But I didn't care, I didn't care when i should have." She said looking away shaking her head. "Nellie just need to get some sleep.." Sweeney said trying his best to ignore the hurtful comment.

"Your..your right. I'm sorry I'm not thinking straght, If it haven't of been for you god knows what could have happen." Nellie said grabbing Sweeny's helping hand to pull herself from the cold floor. "I'll clean all this up and everything will be better in the mourning, pet." He said leading her up the stairs.

* * *

Morning had soon rose with peeks of sun drifting into her eyes. Sitting up every so slowly Nellie then noticed the dried spots of blood about her body reminding her all over again. Stepping lightly to the mirror to have a look at herself, She then noticed how much Emily had bleed the night before. Touching the Various places she must have smeared either in her sleep or in the moment of panic. Her eyes were heavy which made her usual fair color ghost white. Grabbing a bowl of warm water she washed her face clean as if the blood itself was staining her very soul. She didn't have time, She needed to know if her very reason for being had been strong enough to make it through the night. Bolting down the stairs still very unput together she headed for the door just as someone had knocked.

Opening it she felt the breath in her lungs leave check eye of the mans badge. "Morning Miss, Your nabors across the street noticed some disturbances last night and I was wondering if you could help me clear a few things up." He said standing at the door. "Yes, We had robbery last night but the the two men had gotten away after shooting my daughter which I am on the way to check on so if you could please excuse me." She said closing the door behind her swiftly moving around the officer.

"Sorry to here that mam but you should really think about filing a report so this doesn't happen to anyone else." He said hot on her heels. "Yes, that's sounds reasonable but I'll have to do it later." She said over her shoulder. "But miss I think.." "I don't care what you think. Granted this could happen to someone else right now I'm the one who is dealing with a child that could have bleed to death in the night. good day officer." Nellie said quickly turning in the cops face. Brushing it off the officer adjusted his hat looking about to see if he was told off by a very upset woman.

Knocking on the door, Dr. Sanders knew it could only be one person. Opening the door he greeted Nellie with a smile. "Eleanor, come in." The good doctor said letting her pass by him. "How is she? Can I see her?" Nellie rushed him with questions. "Yes. You can see her but Eleanor.." The doctor didn't get a chance to finished before Nellie had let herself into the room Emily was in. Her eyes immediately grazed over her daughter. Emily's color was sickening as she breathed harshly.

"She hasn't woke up from the ordeal yet and quite frankly I can't tell you when she will. She lost a lot of blood." said coming into the room. Sitting on the bed next to Emily Nellie grabbed her daughters cold hand squeezing it tight. "Em?" She called softly to her as her eyes began to tear up. "You should take her home. In these cases I've learned the more familiar voices she hears, the chance is better for her to wake up." He said with a deep sigh.

"Try to stay with her as much as possable. Take turns looking over her with your husban." He said laying a hand on Nellies shoulder. "Were not married. He's just her father." Nellie said feeling that the good doctor wouldn't judge her for such sins. "He would still look after you both Eleanor. I seen the worry in his face last night. Things may seem hard now but with time she will heal, and so will you." He said looking her in the eyes before leaving her alone with Emily.

* * *

It had been three days. The season getting colder with every passing day. Nellie could never figure why her life seem to work this way. With the winter brought death and despair but she prayed against this, Thanking god that she could have one more day with her Emily. Sitting at her bed side by candle light she drank down the last bit of gin in her glass whipping her eyes free of any sleeping feeling. Flipping on to the next page in the book she was reading aloud to Emily.

Sweeney had been keeping an eye on the both of them. Giving good fight to make Nellie rest but she refused in hopes of being the first person Emily would see once she awoke. If she ever did. Sweeney shook the uneasy feeling away from his thoughts. Everything seemed to slow down ever so quickly, The pie shop had not been open sense the night of the robbery and Sweeney found his revenge didn't matter as it once had.

Pouring herself another glass of gin Nellie paused to look over her sleeping child.

"This is my fifth glass Em but you could stop me. Wake up Emily. Stop this, You can't bare to see me like this. So stop me, Emily!" She didn't yell out loudly, Just firm enough to make Emily annoyed. But she didn't stop her. She laid there as she had been for three days. Nellie look down in disappointment, She couldn't keep this up. Ether her daughter would have to wake or they would both end up in the grave. Nellie downed the harsh drink before rambling on to Emily about stories of her life before her.

Sweeney had finished up for the night locking the shop door before making his way down stairs. He stood in Emily's doorway as he did every night watching them both sleep. Making his way into her room he capped the half empty gin bottle before lifting Nellie's tired body from the chair. "Come on, love." He said to her as her grunts refused otherwise. Laying Nellie down in her own bed he closed the door behind him before making his way back over to Emily's room. Pulling the covers back atop her He tucked her in for the first time, Watching her features breath carelessly away. Sitting down in the chair he leaned forward to prop himself near her


	11. Chapter 11

The Forgotten Two

((A/N: Many props to who ever wrote "The Shadows Provide Sunshine" Or else I could have never imagined this struggle your about to read in this chapter. Oh and has anyone ever seen the movie Everafter? There is a scene in the movie where Danielle is trying to get back her mothers shoes from her step sister. Danielle- "Give them back they are my mother shoes." Sister- "Yes and shes dead." Step, step, step..Punch! Right in the camera. Well that's how i pictured the heel in the face. Once you get to that part you'll understand what I'm talking about. Thanks for reviews and sticking with me through the year! but the ride is almost over.))

" I've been wondering lately what I'm doing here.. It's only now that I see it was for the wrong reasons. Anger, Is what seems to drive me But that shouldn't mean that you need to let it take you over as it has me. I wish I could have been here to guide you. Now it seems, I've never been a good father. I've never been a good..husband. " Sweeney looked away rushing any wondering thoughts of Lucy away. " Hell all these years I haven't even been a good friend. I use to be, Your mother still sees something in me. "He laughed nervously.

"She sees everything in me and in you. Emily, If you don't wake up..Don't let me fale again." He said with his head down. It was quite for a few min.s before Sweeny could let himself leave. "?.." He heard in a light spoken whisper. Turning to see Light brown eyes glimmer in the candle light. "Emil.." Before he could call back to her, loud banging caught every ones attention even pulling Nellie from deep sleep. "Mr. Todd?" Nellie called out rushing from her room.

Sweeney stepped out into the hall grabbing a shaken . "Some one is at the door, Stay with Emily." He said moving past her. "Mum?" Emily called out more alert. "Oh thank god, Emily." Nellie said rushing to Emily's bed side. Opening the door Sweeney was rushed by three police officers. "Excuse me sir this is a legal note in regards to searching this premises." One man said looking around as another made his way down stairs to the bake house.

"Under what matter?" Sweeney said trying to stay calm. "That's classified sir, Please just let us do our job. The whole lane of fleet street is to be looked over." The officer said. "Are you the only resident here sir?" He asked. "No, My daughter and her mother are up stairs." Sweeney said swallowing hard. " Now may I let them know whats going on." Sweeney asked waving a hand up the stairs. " Yes sir, Lets go inform them then." The man said moving Sweeney along.

"What in gods name is going on here?" Nellie asked as her eyes widened. "Sorry miss just calm down. I'm sure we don't want to scare the little one." He said jestering to an confused Emily. Just then the mans partner came up behind to whisper something in his ear. "Are you sure?" The officer asked as the other nodded. Looking back at Emily he sighed deeply. "Alright then, The two of you are under arrest for theft and conspiracy to commit murder." The officer said cuffing Sweeney first.

"What!" Sweeney said watching the other man put cuffs on his wrists. "Wait, your wrong. Wait." Nellie said being pulled out of the room. "No you can't take me please my daughter is sick. Shes sick, listen to me!" She pleaded with the man pulling herself back. "Come along that a girl!" The officer said coldly. "No, no. Emily? Em?" She called. "What's going on! Mum!" Emily called back watching Sweeney give the same struggle. "Where are you taking them!" Emily called moving out of bed under minding any sharp pains from her abdomen.

Emily pulled the officers arm off Sweeney, putting up any fight she could to keep them here. " No let them go! Don't do this!" Emily said pulling the mans arm. "Emily! Emily stop it!" Sweeney called to her snapping her attention to him. " But Dad! You can't leave me here!" She said with tearful eyes. The officer saw his chance to get her off him pushing her to the floor harshly. "You bastard!" Sweeney shouted using his cuffs to knock the man in the nose. the officer whipped away the ripple of blood.

"Now that ones going to cost you." He said with a smile before hitting Sweeny over the head with his night stick. Sweeny stumble as his vision blured, this was all to formilur to him. "Emily.." he called, being dragged out the door. "What happend?" The main officer asked. "He knocked me in the bloody nose." He said throwing him in the wagon. In noticing Sweenys state of mind as he hit the set across from her anger rushed Nellie completely. As the officer went to close the door looking up a heel knocked him right in the place of his nose.

"Oh Bloody hell!" He said stumbling back grabbing his broke nose. "Bitch!" He said jumping in the wagon after Nellie. "Bryan! get off her!" His partner called to him as he laid a hand to the side of Nellie's face. Pulling his partner out of the wagon and slamming the door he turned to give him a scolding look. "She broke my nose." He tried explaining. "Get in you fool!" The officer said having a look at the building before taking his place in the front.

Emily laid in the spot where she had landed with no one to hear her crys. Her wound hurt deeply and worse her heart ached for her parents. She was weak, Far too weak to take care of herself much less help her family. Grabbing the side of her bed she screamed in determination of pulling herself up right. Once she was sitting up she checked her wounds, making sure she didn't tare anything. Spotting the gin on her night stand she thanked the heavens for her mothers problem for once. "oh, Mum bless you." Emily said taking the bottle in her ands and turning it up. Coughing it back up form sure discuss, It would make the pain go away for now.

Sweeney opened his eyes hoping the hole ordeal had been a terrible night mare. "Glad you could finally wake up, I've been going mad with people sleeping me away." Nellie said coming into focus. "Where are we?" Sweeney asked grabbing his aching head. "Where else? Jail. The other cells are full up so they didn't separate us luckily." Nellie said sitting down beside Sweeney. "Oh, Emily. I'm so worried about her." Nellie said looking deeply at Sweeney as if he himself could fix things. "I know, Me too. But right now we have bigger problems on our hands." He said watching the guards.

Emily stumbled to the bathroom to turn off the water she had ran for her bath. Finishing the bottle of gin had seemed like a good idea at the time, trying to rid her body of the pain for now. It had been almost a week sense she bathed and it was driving her crazy. Slipping her gown off, Her step was very uneasy into the bath tub. Bringing the other forward she tried figuring her best way to lay back with out causing herself any pain. She feared the worst as her foot slipped beneath her sending her body splashing into the hot water. Hitting her head on the rim of the tub sent her vision into a blurry haze as the water began to turn red.

She let out a loud shriek in spite of her pain. Her body floated in shifty water as the candle light from above put everything into a white glow. Emily would have just let herself die there. She was willing and ready for the end, To just let herself go. She was tired and bleeding to death didn't seem like a bad idea giving the fact that she was alone. Looking up, something had caught her eye from what she could see a slow figure was approaching her. As it neared closer to her Emily could see blond hair and a pale soft pale hand reached out to her and as Emily tried focusing on the angel that seemed to take petty on her everything faded to black.

Lucy..

Emily thought.


End file.
